


There's No Shelter From the Storm

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Badass Peter Parker, Boredom, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Quarantine, Ross sucks, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, biochemical, but he is really just trying his best, nurse may parker, stupid Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: With the Accords having fallen to pieces, Secretary Ross will do anything to take out enhanced individuals. Even if that means paying scientists to create a biological weapon carried by non-enhanced individuals that only effects those with mutated genes. Tony pulls Peter out of school, quarantining him into the tower, but how hard is it going to be to keep a teenaged ball of energy from getting himself infected?orPeter Parker is really bad at quarantining himself when there are still people that need Spider-Man's help and Secretary Ross sucks.Author's Note: This is a fic obviously inspired by the crazy events happening outside our doors, but this fic is in no way meant to be insensitive to those affected. Stay home, stay safe. My prayers are with those infected, families who have loved ones infected, those who are quarantined with abusive families, first responders, medical professionals, and those who have lost jobs.Updates Sundays
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 270
Kudos: 351
Collections: Best Tony and Peter





	1. What the Hell is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo lovely friends! I hope this fic finds you well, holed up in your home and staying safe and healthy! Remember to drink water, wash your face, and at least do a few stretches to get your blood pumping. Take care of yourselves babies! I want to restate something because it is very important to me that you all know this:
> 
> This is a fic obviously inspired by the crazy events happening outside our doors, but this fic is in no way meant to be insensitive to those affected. Stay home, stay safe. My prayers are with those infected, families who have loved ones infected, those who are quarantined with abusive families, first responders, medical professionals, and those who have lost jobs. 
> 
> I am very excited about this work and having something to do during this time! Guess who said she wasn't going to write any fics in April and focus on her Original work? And guess who is here starting another multi-chaptered work because she hates to live stress-free? (See me raising my hand?) 
> 
> Anywho, thanks to my friend Gidge for beta'ing this work for me!!! I appreciate you so so much! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Peter looked down at his phone as it buzzed in the middle of his AP US History class. He quickly hit the side button and stuck it back in his pocket. He’d have to call May back later. It was senior year and he was in the middle of mid-terms, so May would have to wait. He ended up thinking he did alright on the exam, and by the time he met up with Ned and Michelle for lunch at their corner table he had completely forgotten about the phone call.

“So you’re telling me that you have never seen Star Wars?” Ned exclaimed; mouth wide open as he watched MJ with disgust. 

“Have you ever read Murder in the Rue Morgue?” She asked, her eyebrow lifted just enough to show how much she was not having Ned’s reaction. 

“Of course not… but Star Wars is like – a classic!” Ned fired back, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Ned – Murder in the Rue Morgue is literally a classic!” She fired back as Peter just laughed. 

“Okay how about this, Ned and I will like – Spark-Notes the creepy murder book, and you watch the first Star Wars with us.” Peter interceded. 

“Sure. But you guys are providing the snacks.” She said, and the boys high-fived. 

Peter felt his phone buzzing again, and he checked the screen. 

“Hang on, May is calli- “The bell clanged and Peter groaned. Without looking at the screen he shot her a text explaining that he was going to be in his Chemistry exam and that he would call her back during their next break. He silenced his phone as he headed into the lab room with Michelle. 

When the exam was finished, he and MJ stepped into the hallway silently. 

“Well, how did you feel about it?” He asked, tapping his fingers anxiously. Spider-Man had been taking a bit of time away from his studying, but at least chemistry was his best subject. 

“Pretty good. Question twelve made me think about jumping out the window, but I think it went alright.” She said as the two of them paused at her locker. 

“I know. I don’t think I was using the right formula. I went over it about three times, but I got the same answer twice, so I went with it. I guess we’ll see.” He said. “Alright, time for me to go try and come up with a pointless essay for an hour.” He said, turning to go.

“Hey, you gonna make it to our study group today?” Michelle asked. Ned, Betty, MJ, and Peter had formed a study group at a nearby coffee shop recently, but Peter was dying to get out and do some patrolling. 

“I’ve got- “ 

“The internship.” She finished looking disappointed. “Yeah… that’s fine. We’ll see you next time.” She turned to walk away.

“MJ, listen- “ 

“It’s fine Parker. Good luck with your essay.” She said and then she had slipped into the crowds of bustling students. Peter huffed as he headed to English, once again forgetting about his silenced phone. 

He was halfway through an essay regarding the influence of Shakespeare on modern culture when someone burst into the room. Peter jerked, his head snapping up to see Happy Hogan standing in the room, looking frantically for him. They made eye contact as Mrs. Clarke stepped up to him, asking him who he was in a hushed voice. She went quiet as soon as Happy said something. The older man made a waving motion, beckoning Peter forward.

“Mr. Parker, it seems as though you need to leave immediately. You will be able to finish this exam on a further date.” Peter just furrowed his brows, shrugging at the look Ned gave him. 

“What’s going on?” His friend asked as Peter grabbed his books. 

“I have no clue, I’ll text you.” 

“Back to your essays everyone.” Mrs. Clarke called out as Peter made his way over to where Happy was holding the door open for him. 

Peter stepped into the hall before turning to look at the head of security.

“What the Hell, Happy? I’m in the middle of mid-terms!” Peter exclaimed.

“Why is your phone on silent? May and Tony have been trying to reach you all day!” Happy whisper-shouted as they walked towards the nearest exit. 

“Let me re-state the fact that I am in the middle of mid-terms! The teachers tend to have a bit of a problem when you have your phone on in the middle of a test- hey!” Peter was cut off when he went to open the door and Happy practically shoved him out of the way, before opening the door himself. “You’re taking this whole chivalry thing a bit too far don’t you think?” Peter joked, but if he was being completely honest, the weird look Happy had on his face was freaking him out. The man looked as though they were marching into battle, when in reality they were just on their way to the car that the man had running at the curb. 

“Yeah well, just don’t touch anything right now, okay? Tony will explain everything when we get back to the tower.” Happy opened the back door for Peter who slid in, simultaneously pulling his phone out. His heart plummeted to his feet when he saw seven missed calls from May and fifteen from Mr. Stark. He was gonna puke. They were going to kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again for missing that many phone calls. 

“Happy what on earth is going on?” Peter asked, his voice quiet this time as the man continued to speed as best, he could through the city’s traffic. 

“Just use some of the hand-sanitizer back there and do your best not to touch anything.” Happy then clicked on his Bluetooth device and began to talk to someone on the phone as Peter leaned back against the seat. He looked at his phone before clicking on May’s name. 

It took half a ring before he heard her receiver click.

“I’m going to kill you.” She said, her voice a mixture between worry and annoyance. 

“I know – I know, I’m so sorry May. I was in the middle of Mid-terms and silenced my phone and totally forgot to look back at it.” 

“It’s okay, I was just worried. But you’re going to be fine.” She stated quietly. 

“May, you have to tell me what’s going on.” Peter said, his voice carrying every ounce of urgency that he felt. 

“I don’t understand it like Tony does. He’ll know what to say better than I can, but… baby I don’t think I’ll be seeing you for a while. You’re going to be staying with Tony until we get everything cleared up, okay? I just… I can’t risk giving it to you, not with working in the hospital and probably being exposed to it.” Her voice was quiet, and he could hear the waver that told him she was doing her best not to cry. 

“What are you talking about? Give what to me? May, what the hell?”

“Pete, honey, I’m getting a phone call that I have to take. Tony and I need to talk. He’ll explain everything soon, I promise. I larb you.” She said quietly, and he felt his chest constricting.

“Yeah, I larb you too May.” He whispered back before the phone call ended. For the remainder of the ride Peter just stared out the window trying his best to piece together what on earth was happening. The city was moving along just like every other day. Workers bustling to their next meeting, tourists taking photos and almost getting hit by cabs. It was one in the afternoon, so it was right in the middle of the lunch rush. It was mid-November, cold but not too over-bearing. He wasn’t getting any alerts on his phone about Spider-Man having done something stupid, and no one was talking about an imminent threat to the world, though it was always just a matter of time before that happened again. He had no clue. 

The car jerked to a stop in the parking deck of the tower and Happy opened the door for Peter. He went to grab his backpack but Happy cleared his throat. 

“Leave everything here. I’ll bring it up to you later.” He said, doing nothing more than confusing Peter once again. He followed Happy to the elevator, anxiety aching through his bones as the man took him to an underground level. Happy just stared straight ahead, his face looking much paler than it usually did. 

The elevator dinged and the two of them stepped out and into a well-lit room where Mr. Stark and Dr. Helen Cho stood waiting for him.

“Why the Hell did you not answer your phone?” Tony’s voice was steel. Solid, his eyes screaming terror and aggravation as Peter flinched. 

“I am in the middle of mid-terms, and if they even see my phone I’ll get sent straight to- “ 

“I don’t care if you can’t have your phone within a ten-block radius of you, Peter. You’re not a normal teenager, and if I call your phone you damn well better pick up.” Tony said again, before pinching his nose in a way that Peter knew meant he had a stress-headache.

Peter knew where the stress came from. One of Tony’s enemies had found out who Peter was and where he went to school. Tony had known it was coming, but Peter’s phone had once again, been silenced for class. Tony had been in DC, so he had called in Bucky Barnes on a whim. Bucky had taken care of the man before he had stepped foot in the school, but the instance had been enough for Tony and May to freak about not being able to reach Peter at all hours of the day. Peter wanted to cower in a corner having forgotten the rule. Tony had been clear that he was very serious about that rule, and the look of stress on his face was enough for Peter’s stomach to flip once more. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Peter, I need you to do something for me and then we will go up to the living quarters and Tony and I will answer every question you have, alright?” Helen interjected and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. “I’m going to take you over to our decontamination chamber. You’ll step inside, remove your clothes, put them in the sealed compartment and then tell me when you’re ready. Keep your eyes closed and hold your breath until there’s a beep. There is a set of sterilized clothes, shoes, a mask, and gloves in the container at the top of the box. Get dressed then step out of the box and we will go from there.”  
Peter hadn’t thought he could feel even sicker, but Helen’s words did nothing but raise his anxiety to a whole other level. Whatever was going on, was a big deal. He stepped over the large metal box and stepped inside. His claustrophobia reared its nasty head as he heard the door seal, but he just pushed through. He stripped out of his clothes and told Cho he was ready. 

When the decontamination was done, he slipped into the gear Helen had waiting for him. He twisted the handle and pushed, stepping into the room. Tony was waiting for him and had his brows furrowed still.

“Okay, let’s get going.” The man said, and Peter followed the two of them to a different elevator. When he stepped into it his nose was assaulted with the smell of disinfectant. The three rode in silence up to floor 93. “FRI, hold for a second.” Tony said. “Peter, put the mask and gloves in here.” Tony held out a plastic container. Peter followed orders. “Open up, Friday.” 

They stepped off the elevator and Peter wanted to curse at the smell assaulting his nose. 

“What did you guys do, buy out Lysol and spray every can in the world into this room?” Peter asked, doing his best to hold back a gag. 

“If that’s what it takes.” Tony responded and Peter stopped in the middle of the living area. 

“Alright, I’m not moving from this spot until someone explains why everyone is acting like I drank a bottle of raid.” Peter said, his stubbornness coming into full play. 

“I’ll explain everything Peter, but let’s at least go sit down.” Helen said, walking over to the couches. Peter followed begrudgingly and sat down with a plop. Tony remained standing, biting his nails. “Okay, Peter. I’ll explain everything I know, then you can ask questions at the end.” He nodded. “We got intel from SHIELD about a bio-weapon being used to target enhanced individuals… and we believe that Secretary Ross, in retaliation for the obliteration of the Accords, is doing his best to rid the world of enhanced individuals to the best of his ability.” Peter could visibly see the anger leaking from Tony as Helen continued. “SHIELD is sending a file over with everything that they know about the effects of this weapon, but what we do know now is that… in every case we have been informed of - it is deadly. The reason we brought you here and sterilized you is because this is a controlled space. We had this floor completely sterilized. Tony and I are sterilized, and FRIDAY is running an air filtration to purify everything that comes in through the AC. SHIELD is doing their best to put an end to this, and Tony has many people on top of it, but until everything is cleared up…” Cho looked at Tony. “Until everything is cleared up, you’ll be under quarantine on this floor for your own safety.”


	2. Weird Stuff on the Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Tony came back home, Peter was on the verge of insanity. He had finished all of his homework for the week, screamed to Ned and MJ about his predicament, researched as much as he could about the thing going around, and practically begged Happy to buy him a goldfish. 
> 
> He was doing pull ups on the ceiling when he heard the elevator ding and Mr. Stark walked in the room.
> 
> “Didn’t Happy talk to you about doing weird stuff on the ceiling?” The man asked, washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Updates are still set for every Thursday! When I get done with school it may pick up to twice a week, but no promises :)
> 
> once again, shoutout to the ever lovely Angel_gidget for editing this work and making it readable! It wouldn't be anywhere near the chapter it is without their amazing suggestions and help to keep my ADHD butt in line ;) 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> As always, disclaimer that I take the Corona VERY seriously! This fic is used as a means to cope with being quarantined and I try to put enough of the world's situation in here to make it cathartic, but I also make my points to keep the two separate enough as to not cause anyone discomfort while reading. Thank you all for your support. Stay home, stay healthy, stay safe.

“WHAT?” Peter cried, his heart dropping. “But I have school! What am I supposed to tell my teachers and classmates? ‘Hey guys, I’m being quarantined because of the virus that infects enhanced individuals – oh by the way, I’m Spider-Man!’ That won’t work!” Helen looked at Tony with a grim face.

“I’m going to let you two work this out. I have a phone call with SHIELD to be getting to.” And Peter could see from the way she walked away that she was doing her best to get the hell out of dodge before the absolute drag out that Tony and Peter were sure to have.

“Listen bud, I’m going to take care of everything. You’ll be able to do online school no problem. And since Ted and Scary Girl already know your dirty little secret you can tell them the truth.” Sure, his friends would understand, but Flash was never going to let Peter hear the end of this. “I’m sorry, Peter. We’re going to get this taken care of, I promise. I have to go meet with Pep. I’m having someone bring over your stuff, they’ll get it all sanitized and bring it up. I’ll be gone for a couple of hours. If you need anything just have FRI message me.” Tony turned to leave, then his head dropped as he looked back at Peter. “I really am sorry kid. Ross is out for blood, and it’s not your fault.” From the look on Tony’s face, Peter knew that the man had knowledge of something that he himself didn’t. Tony wasn’t upset, Tony was _scared._ And eventually Peter figured the gravity of the situation would sink in, but right now all he could think was how much of a disaster this was.

In fairness, it wasn’t Tony’s fault either, but Peter really wasn’t in the mood to have a heart-to-heart right now. The man, upon realizing that Peter wasn’t going to say anything else, left the room.

Peter paused to look around the penthouse. He had never felt more alone. Stuck in this huge area, no one with him. Blocked from leaving. He could hear the cars running in the street below, people shouting, horns honking, and he felt an inexplicable urge to get out there. To go out and see the city.

Peter walked to the nearest window and looked out over the skyline. He felt like an animal on display at the zoo. Like some _thing_ so different from the rest of the world. Meant to be left untouched, unbothered, separated, and cut off from everyone else. It was the first time since the spider-bite that Peter truly felt like a mutant.

* * *

When Happy arrived with Peter’s things he felt his heart drop. He looked all over the floor and found no one. Peter wasn’t in the room. Oh, he just knew Tony was going to absolutely kill him. He was standing in the kitchen, looking at his phone and trying to figure out how to break the news to Tony that it had only taken the kid two hours to ditch them when he heard a soft snore. Happy jumped and began looking around the kitchen.

With an embarrassing slump of his shoulders, he realize how dumb he had been. All it took was one glance up, and he saw the kid, effectively stuck upside down in the corner of the kitchen.

Happy pursed his lips. This was one strange kid. But with a sly grin, the older man grabbed the nearest broom and jabbed the soft bristles against Peter’s shoulder. The kid jerked awake and fell on top of the fridge with a grunt, saving himself from going straight to the ground with one hand staying on the ceiling.

“What the hell, Happy!” He exclaimed, staring at the man incredulously.

“I should be asking you that! Since when do you sleep on the ceiling?” Happy asked as Peter lowered himself all the way to the ground, giving the broom a dirty look.

“Since when do I – since I get quarantined into the tower by myself and I have nothing better to do!” Peter said crossing his arms, a pout evident on his lips, before he turned to look back at the ceiling. “Wait, I actually fell asleep? Huh, I didn’t know if I would still stick when I fell asleep. Good to know.” Then Peter saw all of his stuff on the living room floor. “Thanks for bringing my chem set, Hap. That’ll help pass _some_ of the time at least.”

“Yeah, just – don’t sleep on the ceiling. You’ll give someone a heart attack.” Peter grunted his acknowledgement as he grabbed his phone.

“Well... I guess I need to get settled into my room.” The kid said seemingly to himself.

“Alright, well I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you later. And um, if you need anything just shoot me a text alright? I’ll have enough free time since I’m not driving you around anymore…” His voice tapered off and Peter was really done with everyone treating him like he was dying.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Peter grabbed all of his bags and walked down the hall to his room. He stared at the four walls, a bigger room than he had ever lived in. And for whatever reason, it seemed half the size.

* * *

By the time Tony came back home, Peter was on the verge of insanity. He had finished all of his homework for the week, screamed to Ned and MJ about his predicament, researched as much as he could about the thing going around, and practically begged Happy to buy him a goldfish. 

He was doing pull ups on the ceiling when he heard the elevator ding and Mr. Stark walked in the room.

“Didn’t Happy talk to you about doing weird stuff on the ceiling?” The man asked, washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

“Mr. Stark – we have to talk.” Peter said as the older man quirked his brow. Peter continued to do his pull-ups. “I am, not only a teenage boy, but an enhanced teenage boy that can barely even imagine sitting in the same room of an apartment, no matter how nice and large it is, without going crazy. This is not going to work for me.” Peter had been steeling himself for this argument for hours.

“I know.” Tony said, pulling a pan out from a cabinet.

“I mean, I get it. But we have to figure something out. Because texting just isn’t going to cut it for me.” Tony cracked an egg in the pan.

“I know. That’s why I had the right elevator linked straight to a – freshly – sanitized lab. Its got all the supplies you’ll need to work on whatever your spider-heart desires. And if you need something that’s not in there just have FRI contact me. I’ll be here as much as possible, but between mind-numbing meetings with Ross, Helen, and SHIELD, it won’t be as much as I like.”

“Wait, my own lab!” Peter said, dropping to the floor. “Seriously?” Tony smiled at the kid’s obvious excitement.

“Yup. You’ll be able to work on your suit and all that. I just, I don’t want you to think this is punishment. If Ross didn’t hate me so much this wouldn’t have happened. I backed out on the accords, the UN sided with me, and Ross doesn’t like to lose. I’m sorry, kid.” Tony didn’t often get serious around Peter, so whenever he did, Peter made sure to listen.

“I don’t blame you, Mr. Stark. You’re not the one that set loose some cracked out virus to harm enhanced people. Plus, my own lab? I think I can handle this whole quarantine thing. Also, there’s this app that MJ told me about – she uses it to talk to her friends from summer camp – it’s called Zoom and you can do these long facetime things with lots of people! So Ned, MJ, and I can keep doing our after-school study group.” Peter said, plopping down on a bar stool as Mr. Stark began to whisk up the batter. Tony made a mental note to check out the company Peter was talking about, and make sure they were all squared away before the kid proceeded to spend hours on it. “Are you making pancakes?” Peter asked, really hoping the answer was yes.

“Indeed, I am. You want to grab the blueberries?”

* * *

Peter laid in his bed that night deep in thought. He had called May before her shift started, and she sounded so worried for him, but he had just assured her that he would be fine. Happy had texted him back to say that there was no way in hell he was buying Peter a fish, to which Peter had sent a very sad strand of crying emojis. They had no effect on the man’s decision. He went down to the lab floor… and Mr. Stark had really outdone himself. There was everything he could possibly ever need to work on anything his heart desired. He would be fine. But… he couldn’t quite shake the fact that he couldn’t leave. His chest felt tight as he thought about the crime that would happen because he wouldn’t be there to stop it, but as Mr. Stark had told him at dinner – he’d rather not die and get back out there to stop crime than die and leave New York without Spider-Man.

Besides, this thing couldn’t last for _that_ long.


	3. Well and Truly Cooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I wouldn’t have asked if there were no other way.” There was a guilt in her tone that Peter hated more than anything.
> 
> “I’m coming, I’m coming. Give me five seconds.” He reassured her.
> 
> Without a second thought Peter gave himself a decent space for a running start. He could vaguely hear FRIDAY saying something about contacting Mr. Stark, but he didn’t care. With three steps he turned, pointing his elbow as the glass of his cage-home-lifeforce – shattered around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty - here is chapter 3! Updated on time can I get a 'Hell yeah??' I am exhausted - I am so tired - I am so happy to hear all of your reviews! Thanks for being my constant support! <3
> 
> And a never-ending thanks to Gidget for their INCREDIBLE help with this fic!

Peter _really_ did mean to obey Mr. Stark. It had been two whole weeks of sitting in the lab and working on suits and random projects, and his mind was beginning to go numb. He had made so many upgrades to his suit that he couldn’t even remember all of them. Peter was at least a month ahead on all of his school work, and he talked to Ned, MJ, and May every single day.

Tony had made up some excuse about Peter being offered a specialty internship somewhere overseas. The school had bought it, giving Peter all of his classes online so he could still graduate on time.

At least Flash would be off his tail about the internship for a little while.

The thing that was truly bothering Peter… was that Tony wouldn’t tell him anything. Peter wondered about the other enhanced people and the nature of the illness. He also wondered what happening and what Ross was doing. When he asked, all he got in response was some vague answer about how hard the team was working. Tony would try to reassure him that they were doing everything in their power to get things back to normal.

Peter tried asking FRIDAY about it, but she just said, “That information is one of the few things off limits to you. I’m sorry Mr. Parker.” He tried asking Ned and MJ, but both of them were completely sworn to avoid the question.

Peter knew that the crime rate was up in the streets. News channels and blogs were asking where Spider-Man was. Mr. Stark had promised to stick Bucky and Sam on the New York crime, but then the two were currently called off on some mission by SHIELD, so he was back to square one.

By the end of week two, Peter was absolutely certain that he would not be able to handle the isolation for more than another day.

At night, his dreams plagued him with the people he couldn’t save. He would turn a corner and see someone dying and he would do everything he could to get to them, but it was as though someone had placed wet cement in front of him. Every step he took grew slower and slower until he knew they were gone.

Peter would wake up covered in sweat, _needing_ to get _out._ But he couldn’t leave. He would go down to his lab and run on the treadmill. Hours would pass by until he had exhausted himself. The sun would have come up, Tony would be gone again, and he would be caught in yet another treacherous day of escaping his nightmares.

It had become tense between Tony and Peter. Peter really didn’t want it to be, but honestly, he was so beyond done with being left out of the conversations. Tony was treating him like a five-year-old, not a senior in high-school. Not a boy who had been to space and back, who had fought a mad titan, who had died and come back to life.

And Mr. Stark had the guts to lock Peter onto a floor of the tower to sit until he decided what to do with him. And Peter decided to prove that he was an adult. To show Mr. Stark that he could handle being mature. So he didn’t complain, or sneak out, or disobey. He presumed that if he were good enough, maybe Tony would realize he could be trusted with the heavy stuff.

Peter sat on the couch – eating his fourth lunch of the day - foot tapping anxiously on the floor as he stared at the news on the massive television. He was watching re-runs of some crime show when the television flickered, an urgent newscast cutting off the show. Peter sat up straighter, holding his breath. There was breaking news of a _creature_ that was roaming through the sewers. Something that had come out of the night, there were three reported deaths – a tragic story of people being cruelly ripped apart – as though the creature wanted them to suffer. Peter felt his entire being shake. Because he should be doing nothing more than getting _out there_ and taking care of this monster before nighttime befell them.

For the first time since this nightmare began, Peter ripped his phone out of his pocket, stepping over to the massive window and looking out over the streets of New York City. Tony answered on the first ring.

“I know what you’re going to say, and the answer is no.” Peter felt his chest tightening in anger.

“If the answer is no, I assume you have someone taking care of this?” He spit out, not hiding his bitterness in his tone. He heard Tony sighing, and he could picture the man leaning forward – with his head in his hands – and sighing.

“Kid, we’re scattered. I’ve got people all over the country trying to take care of this disaster that Ross started, and I’m sorry, but I don’t have anyone to send out right now.” Peter threw his head back as his leg continued to shake with pent up anger.

“You _do_ have someone!”

“I will _not_ risk your life! Not right now! I swear to you the second that someone is available, we will get this thing taken care of.” Tony was slipping into his ‘I am the adult’ voices, and there was nothing Peter hated more than that voice.

“No, you gave me the Iron spider suit. It filters my breath. All I have to do is take care of this thing, then decontaminate the suit before I get out of it – I’ll be _fine._ ”

“Okay – yeah, you’ll be fine. Unless this thing manages to put a hole in the suit. Peter, I will _not_ risk that. You are staying in the tower until I get this damn business taken care of. I will handle everything. Now, I have to go. FRIDAY is watching. Don’t you dare pull any damn funny business.” He hung up.

Peter – restraint be damned – threw his phone across the room. It hurtled into the couch with a soft _thunk._ He treaded to the elevator, demanding FRIDAY take him to his lab. He made his way over to the gym portion Tony out in for him and stepped onto the treadmill for the second time that day. He ran for God knows how long.

As he ran, Peter thought about the people that had been found.

Katie Wright, a twenty-two-year-old student at NYU. She had been a senior in college, on her way home from volunteer work in the city - about to graduate with a degree in nursing. He ran faster – arms pumping by his sides.

Thomas Daughtry, a thirty-year-old father of one who was a fire-fighter. He had been on the job, saving lives. Peter felt his chest heaving, his legs growing weak – he didn’t stop running.

Eliza Gale, a forty-six-year-old nursing home assistant who had been walking home after another twelve-hour shift. Peter didn’t realize there were tears running down his face as he gasped for air – unsure if his breathlessness was from the running or the grief.

By the time Peter had finished his run and taken his shower he was well and truly exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping, FRIDAY had forcibly turned off the treadmill when Peter reached the eight-hour mark for a single run. She said that detrimental to his health. He couldn’t imagine eating, his stomach in knots as he thought about the sun sinking – the lizard creature coming out that night.

Peter sat down at his desk; head placed firmly in his hands.

“FRI, can you bring up all news reports on that lizard thing?” He asked as he opened up his laptop. Thank God Tony hadn’t decided to block off his access to the news yet.

FRIDAY pulled up everything there was to know about the monster. It wasn’t enough. Peter grimaced as she delivered photos of the victims straight from the NYPD servers. The coroner’s office claimed that the victims had suffered. That their deaths had come as they bled out, the monster had _toyed_ with them. Peter felt sick knowing this monster was killing these people then… it was like he was experimenting with their bodies. Peter watched a short clip a security camera had caught, snippets of a creature the size of a pickup truck with a long, thick tail slinking around the corner of a street and down into the sewers.

By the time he finished his research, he really didn’t have much to go off of. He knew the thing was vicious, but he had no idea where it came from. When Peter closed his laptop, his eyes caught his phone and het set his jaw. A text from Tony saying he had gone to D.C. for the night, an emergency conference that he couldn’t miss.

Peter grimaced when he realized what time it was, the clock showing that it was almost ten. He felt a bone deep exhaustion radiating throughout him. Before the phone call, Peter had every intention of climbing in bed and sleeping until morning. He really hadn’t planned to go out into the city and disobey – no matter how badly he wanted to.

His phone buzzed as Michelle’s name appeared on the screen. Peter figured she wanted to have one of their nightly conversations as he slid up on her call.

“Hey MJ, wha-” His voice was cut off by a scream. _Her scream._ And within two seconds he was in the suit, racing to the elevator. MJ’s call immediately transferred into the suit as his HUD lit up. “Peter – I am required to tell you that you are not allowed to le-“

“Mute.” He bit out through clenched teeth. His HUD had a red flash to it. He knew that Tony was going to well and truly kill him this time.

The man had been tense in Germany when Peter had gotten slammed to the ground by Ant-Man.

Tony had almost blown his top when Peter disobeyed and went after Toomes’ men.

Tony really thought about sending Peter hurtling into space when he had stayed on the alien ship,

But this time – well, this time Peter knew his goose was well and truly cooked. He knew that Mr. Stark was going to tear him a new one. If the virus didn’t kill him, Tony certainly would. Peter could just picture himself, literally locked in the room, Tony sitting outside as he refused to even let Peter have its phone.  
But when he thought of Michelle – thought of her on the receiving end of the monster, he didn’t care if he were locked in a white room with nothing but his imagination. He was not going to let her die.

“Peter!” Her voice was barely a whisper. “Peter, i-i-it’s here.” Her tone shook in a way that Peter decidedly never wanted to hear again. He imagined the monster – long tail and nails and teeth and torturous – coming for her. Michelle. Michelle who he hadn’t expressed his care for. Michelle who he was terrified to be truthful with. Michelle who he couldn’t imagine life without. His finger pressed the ground floor button, but the elevator emitted a loud buzz.

“Peter, I am required to remind you that you are no-“ But he wasn’t listening.

“Where? Tell me where you are!” He demanded over the phone as Michelle continued to take shaky breaths.

“I’m hiding behind a-a-a dumpster on 29th and 4th.” She whispered. “God, please hurry.” He never heard her sound so upset – so vulnerable and it caused his heart to pound. “I-I wouldn’t have asked if there were no other way.” There was a guilt in her tone that Peter hated more than anything.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Give me five seconds.” He reassured her.

Without a second thought Peter gave himself a decent space for a running start. He could vaguely hear FRIDAY saying something about contacting Mr. Stark, but he didn’t care. With three steps he turned, pointing his elbow as the glass of his cage-home-lifeforce – shattered around him.


	4. Rango, Up Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! Rango, up here!” Peter cried, shooting a web straight onto the creature’s nose. The lizard’s head whipped up to where Peter was as its clawed hands scratched the web from its face. While it was mildly distracted, Peter shot another web onto Michelle’s free hands and gave a tug. She slipped easily from the creature’s slackened grip as Peter pulled her up to his vantage point on top of a café. She screamed a bit as he lifted her into the air, but he got her to him with ease.   
> Michelle immediately tucked into his chest, her body shaking as she sucked in deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - and I cannot say this enough - @angel_gidget is a LITERAL ANGEL that makes my day every time they edit my work! They leave me the cutest drawings and notes and I just cannot explain how awesome Gidge is! <3 So thank you so so much!
> 
> I am sorry for the late chapter (hides face) I just couldn't manage it on time this week - but here it is! 
> 
> #shithitsthefan

Peter cut through the city as fast as he could. He could hear MJ over the phone, could tell she was still okay as he listened to her quiet breaths. He was going to put an end to this madness.

Peter went dark in the suit – no Karen and no contact outside of his phone call with Michelle. He was out in the city already, and there was nothing Tony could do to stop that. Peter was already preparing himself for Tony’s worried ranting.

It felt strange – he would admit that. It was an ominous feeling being back out in the city after being stuck in one place for two weeks. He felt wrong for breathing – even though he knew the mask did a pretty good job of filtering what he breathed in.

The blur of the city lights ignited his heart as he rushed to Michelle’s location.

“I’m almost there! Twenty seconds out!” He assured her. Then she screamed. Peter felt his blood run cold as he pushed harder – moving faster than he had in his life.

Peter rounded the corner of the alley Michelle was on and he saw it all. The lizard’s tail was wrapped around Michelle’s leg, dragging her from behind the dumpster as her hands clawed for purchase on the rugged concrete.

“Hey! Rango, up here!” Peter cried, shooting a web straight onto the creature’s nose. The lizard’s head whipped up to where Peter was as its clawed hands scratched the web from its face. While it was mildly distracted, Peter shot another web onto Michelle’s free hands and gave a tug. She slipped easily from the creature’s slackened grip as Peter pulled her up to his vantage point on top of a café. She screamed a bit as he lifted her into the air, but he got her to him with ease.

Michelle immediately tucked into his chest, her body shaking as she sucked in deep breaths.

“You okay?” Peter asked, his gloved hand running over the bruise on her cheek. She was upset and shivering, but she seemed relatively unharmed.

“Yeah – yeah. I’m sorry, Peter, I am so sorry. I wouldn’t have called you here if there were any other way!” She seemed seconds away from crying, but Peter just shook his head once more.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” He was cut off by the roar of the creature behind him, web unstuck from its gruesome face. The monster was bigger than it had seemed. Grey and green scales covering its entire body. It had teeth and claws that mimicked razors perfectly. “Alright, time for you to leave. Get out of here. I’ll call you when everything is done!” He leapt off the building without a goodbye.

Peter immediately shot out a web – that latched onto the Lizard’s arm as he swung to the building on the opposite end of the alley. He used the momentum to push himself off the brick, running sideways to wrap the web around the creature’s back. He continued with that tactic; he dodged the thing’s tail as he spun around it. When the lizard’s arms were wrapped tightly against its side, he bounced off the brick wall and straight into the creature’s knees.

The lizard began to fall just as he had planned, crashing to the ground with a hiss. Peter stood back – and examined himself. There wasn’t a cut on him. This thing wasn’t even a threat to him, and he was feeling pretty proud of himself.

Then something that felt like three baseball bats tied together swung straight into his back. With a grunt he flew forward – barely tucking himself up in time to keep from going headfirst into the brick wall. Peter gasped for air as he saw the lizard break out of his webs, it’s tongue flailing through the air as it hissed once more in anger.

Peter blinked dizzily, pushing himself to his feet. He went to shoot another web, but he was still stunned from the blunt force of the hit he had taken, the he was unable to stop the tail from wrapping tightly around his wrist. He grunted in pain as the tail wrenched down, popping the web-shooter in half and effectively crushing his right wrist.

Peter brought up his other hand, about to punch the lizard’s tail from his wrist when a long claw raked across his chest.

Peter screamed as he felt blood blooming from his suit. With a grunt, he pulled both legs up and kicked the lizard away from him. The creature flew back, rolling across the concrete. It got up immediately as Peter looked down at his busted web shooter and the cuts on his suit – so much for staying unexposed.

The lizard rushed him as Peter jumped into the air and flipped over so that he could land straight on the creature’s neck. With as much speed as possible, he wrapped a web around the monster’s throat multiple times, pulling back as much as he could.

The creature shook its head, but Peter was sticky enough to be able to stay wrapped around it. He was certain the monster was about to pass out when its tail found Peter’s throat. He stuttered as the tail tightened, and he couldn’t breathe.

It was a battle of wills as the creature continued to try and crush Peter’s throat. Peter reached up his right hand, grasping at the tail with every ounce of strength he had left – but his vision was filling with black spots and he knew that he was running out of time and strength.

Then the creature fell. Its tail loosened as the monster collapsed on its side. Peter gasped for breathe – and in the dumbest move of his life – he ripped his mask off.

Because he still couldn’t breathe. And the panic that overwhelmed him, the claustrophobia that had reached into his chest completely blindsided him from thinking logically.

Peter continued to take rattling breaths as he webbed the lizard to the concrete. It was unmoving – and he prayed that it would stay that way.

Because between the blood, his wrist, and the way his head was pounding, he was pretty certain he was about to pass out.

Peter slumped over to the same garbage bin Michelle had clung to and collapsed behind it. He grabbed the mask – pulling it on as he realized the pain in his lungs for the first time. He could vaguely remember hitting the brick wall, and as his adrenaline continue to wane, more and more injuries made themselves known.

“Karen.” He gasped out as his HUD lit up. He could see notifications of missed calls and texts from just about everyone he knew, but he didn’t want to worry about that right now.

“Hello Peter. I have sent Mr. Stark your current location as you appear to be injured quite substantially. I am now filtering your air, and I would suggest applying pressure to the wound on your chest.” Karen informed as Peter just nodded to himself.

“K, call Tony.” His voice was quiet and shaky – and he was so, so scared. He didn’t mean to get this hurt. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to be angry, but he couldn’t let Michelle die.

“Peter!” Mr. Stark’s voice came through his mask as Peter winced in pain once more.

“I’m sorry, ‘m so sorry.” He muttered.

“I’m almost to you kid, Karen sent me all of your stats, okay? Cho is waiting for you. I know why. I know why you did it. And we are going to have a long conversation, but Michelle is safe and you’re going to be fine.” Tony sounded so worried – his voice shook in the way that it always did when he was unsure of how to react.

Peter figured Tony out pretty quickly after everything with Toomes that happened. Mr. Stark was unsure of himself. Not in the way he looked or the work he did – he was unsure of his emotions. He didn’t trust easily, and he didn’t really know how to express his negative emotions without it seeming as if he were angry. But the people that loved Tony, the people that understood him knew that his anger was a show of a deeper emotion. Sadness, fear, protection – rarely was it an accurate portrayal of rage.

Peter felt as though he blinked, and Tony was kneeling in front of him, his face riddled with worry.

“Hey buddy, you’re alright. I’m going to put this mask on you, and then I’m going to get you to Cho.” Peter nodded, wincing at the pain in his neck. Tony placed the mask on Peter’s face, pulling the elastic strap on behind his head. Peter felt air immediately pushing into his lungs and then there was fabric being pressed tightly to the deep cuts on his chest. Peter winced – his body jerking forward as one of Mr. Stark’s hands pushed him back. Peter opened his eyes to see Mr. Stark’s jacket pressed against him.

“I know it hurts like a bitch; I’m doing my best to get this under control bud. I’m about to lift you up, alright?” Peter gave a slight nod. He watched as the suit wrapped around Mr. Stark again, and then the man knelt down and picked him up. Peter winced because _everything_ hurt.

Tony pulled Peter tightly to his chest, and he let his head rest on the metal of the suit. They moved through the air easily, Peter just focused on breathing deeply through the oxygen mask Tony had placed on him.

“I’m so sorry – I couldn’t just – she was in danger and he was, God the things he does to them, I couldn’t let him kill her. I don’t,” Tony tried to hush him, but Peter just shook his head. “I don’t care if I get it, Mr. Stark. I don’t – not if it means that she’s safe.” Tony was silent as they flew the rest of the way into the tower.

They landed at the tower with a bump that had Peter’s chest pounding with pain. Then he was being laid onto a stretcher, and Helen was beside him, pulling the suit off as they rushed him into the Med Bay.

“Peter, I’m going to have one of our nurses start sanitizing you while I take care of your injuries. FRIDAY sent in a report that you have a minor concussion, bruised ribs, substantial cuts on your chest, and it looks like we your wrist was a clean break. I’m going to administer your pain meds, and those will put you to sleep for a couple of hours.” Her voice was level, and Peter watched as Tony stared from the corner of the med bay room. Peter gave a slight nod.

“What about th-the virus? What about – I took off… I couldn’t breathe. And I know I shouldn’t have – but I couldn’t breathe and what if…” A soft hand rested on her shoulder.

“Peter, we are going to run the tests and get a good look at you. We will be monitoring you, so don’t worry about that right now.” Then there was a pinch in his elbow, an immediate relief coursed throughout his veins.

“Mr. St’rk?” His voice sounded weird. Peter’s vision blurred as people moved over him. Something sharp was on his chest, but it didn’t hurt. Then a hand was in his own, squeezing tightly.

“I’m right here, pal.” Peter blinked heavily, the drugs in his system working against his innate desire to stay awake. “Why don’t you take a nap? I’ve got someone taking care of that thing, and MJ is getting checked out by our doctors – she’s fine. So you just take a nap, and you can worry about your girlfriend later, yeah?”

Peter doesn’t remember agreeing.

* * *

Peter woke up with his head pounding. He was warm, but his chest felt oddly tight, and so did his wrist. Then he noticed that someone’s hand was on his arm.

“You with me, bud?” Peter let out a rough grunt, noticing for the first time just how dry his throat was.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but a cough stopped him. Tony quickly grabbed a cup of water from a bedside tray, holding it to Peter’s lips. Peter took a few sips, and upon realizing how thirsty he was, began to suck down the liquid. He got halfway through the cup when Tony pulled it away.

“Let’s go slow, yeah? I don’t want to be cleaning up your vomit when you make yourself sick.” The man’s voice was terse.

Peter could tangibly feel the tenseness in the room. Tony’s shoulders were squared back, his mouth set in a firm line as he stare at Peter with an unreadable expression. Honestly, Peter was much too tired to be having this conversation, his eyelids already being weighed down by the drugs, but the guilt was beginning to eat him alive.

“I’m so so-“ He started, but Tony held up a firm hand.

“Shut it.” Peter did, his mouth closing around empty words. “Doctor Cho looked through your blood, ran all the tests that she could. She has you under a two week watch for symptoms.” Peter nodded. He felt like he was standing in front of a barrier wall, watching a tsunami reel back, about to unleash Hell on him. “Now, I really want to yell at you for how reckless you were, and trust me, at some point I will. But Helen claims that the more stress you are under, the longer it takes you to heal… so. No yelling. Besides, you look about two seconds from conking out on me again.” Tony softened then, the anger fading and allowing the worry to peak through. “Get some rest, kid.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice.


	5. You're Lucky as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until he heard something drip onto his paper. Peter looked down and felt his heart leap into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapters folks! Hope it doesn't dissapoint! 
> 
> As always, Gidge - you amaze me and I'm so thankful for your beta'ing skills!!

Peter woke up to every inch of his body hurting. A groan escaped his lips as he peeled his eyes open. Sunlight poured in from the window of the tower med bay. He looked around to find himself alone in the room. Peter took a deep breath, wincing at the discomfort in his lungs, before slowly pushing himself up.

“FRI, what day is it?” He asked, wincing as the movement pulled at the skin healing on his chest. There were thick bandaged wrapped around his torso, so he figured Cho must have stitched him up.

“It is currently two o’clock on a Thursday afternoon. Boss just stepped out to grab lunch, but he is already on his way back.” Peter didn’t respond as he looked down at himself. It would take Tony about two minutes to make it to Peter. Two minutes before a sure lecture.

Peter began to take stock of his injuries, a game he had started after his fourth trip into the med-bay. His right wrist was in a black cast up to the elbow. The Lizard’s jaws clamping down on it had done some damage. Every time he swallowed, his throat felt sore. He could feel the phantom grip of the lizard’s tail wrapped around his neck. His chest… well his chest felt like a mess. Peter had bruised his ribs enough times to be able to identify the immediately. His entire right side felt bruised… funny, it was like being thrown into a brick wall at ungodly speeds could have a negative effect on one’s body. Who knew? His head pounded. Ain’t no party like a concussion party.

Peter let out a _humph._ It wasn’t the worst he’d endured.

Then the door burst open, and Mr. Stark stepped in. He was dressed and showered, much more put together than the last time Peter had seen him.

“You’re lucky as Hell you didn’t die. I would have killed you.” Tony started with, walking up to stand beside Peter. With a gentle hand, Tony pushed Peter back on the pillows.

“Well, that would kinda defeat the purpose.” Peter snorted out. The two fell into an awkward silence.

It always happened like this. Peter would get hurt, Karen would contact Tony, Tony would pick up Peter and be so nice and helpful, then Peter would wake up and get hit in the face with a lecture about being more careful.

But Peter knew this time was different.

He could read it in Tony’s eyes. The way the man was forcing his breathing to be normal. The way his heart rate was elevated and his toe tapped anxiously on the ground. Peter’s suspicions were only confirmed when Tony let out a sigh.

“You really did it this time, kid.”

And the scary part was that Tony wasn’t angry. He didn’t yell or throw his hands. His face didn’t get red and his eyes didn’t get wider. It was nice to not have to hear the man yell, but this was so much worse. Because Tony looked terrified and defeated. The bags under his eyes were dark and his head hung just a bit lower than it normally did and he was too fucking calm.

“I know.” Was the only response Peter could come up with. Quiet and complacent. Everything Peter never was.

“I know that you don’t need a lecture right now. I know that your girlfriend was in danger.” Peter didn’t bother telling Mr. Stark that MJ was not his girlfriend. “I know that you stopped that monster from attacking any more people, and that’s great…” Peter could understand the rest of the sentence – the words left unsaid. _But at what cost?_

“I’m not going to apologize for saving her life or for stopping that… _thing_ but I am, sincerely, sorry for putting myself in danger. You know that I didn’t intend to to leave.” Tony’s jaw was set, his eyes staring at the wall opposite them.

“Let’s not talk about it right now. I…” If at all possible, Tony’s shoulders dropped lower. “I’m not in the mood for an argument. You should know that Scary Girl is okay. You left her hands webbed together, she’s going to yell at you for that later, but she’s fine. Had an awkward conversation with New York’s finest as they helped her down from the top of a marketplace at ten at night, but she’s fine.” Peter felt stress he hadn’t realized he’d had escape him. MJ was safe.

“The lizard was contained by SHIELD.” Tony said, looking straight at Peter. “Turns out it was some crazed Doctor that worked for OsCorp. He lost his arm to a lab accident years ago. Tried to come up with a means to grow it back. Used Lizard DNA.” Tony clicked his tongue. “At some point people at OsCorp have got to stop with the human-animal experimentation.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“To be fair… I didn’t _mean_ to get bit by the spider.” Tony just shrugged at that.

“What about the – the…” Peter couldn’t quite make himself ask, _what about the deadly virus that I exposed myself to?_ But Tony understood.

“Cho is testing your blood. So far, no abnormalities have shown. You’re on virus-watch right now. The next few weeks are vital. If you,” Tony stopped himself, looking away and clearing his throat.

Peter felt a wave of emotions roll through him when he realized Tony was about to cry.

“If you so much as sneeze, I expect you to tell me about it. I don’t care if you moved your head to fast and you felt dizzy, you do not play self-sacrificial hero right now. _If_ you were exposed our best bet is for Helen to identify what is going on and to get it under control in a timely manner. Do you understand me?” Tony spoke forcefully, no room to be trifled with.

“I understand.” Peter said, fully meaning it. Despite the way it looked, Peter wasn’t exactly trying to die.

“Okay. Helen is going to come in soon to talk over your injuries with you. You’re lucky they weren’t worse.” Tony said, his eyes staring at Peter with a wariness that Peter hated to see. Then Tony stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Peter tightly.

Neither of them spoke, words weren’t enough to convey the emotions they held, but just standing there was enough.

* * *

Helen came and went. She talked Peter through all his injuries and spoke a bit more about the testing. She reiterated the fact that Peter should report any symptoms he felt to her the moment they popped up

Tony rushed off to yet another meeting with the Avengers, surely speaking further about Ross and the issues the Secretary General caused.

So Peter sat, staring at his wall. He texted Michelle, but she said she needed to call him when she got out of class. Aunt May called and pulled more of a ‘Tony’ than Tony had. She got so flustered, claiming that Peter was purposefully trying to give her a heart attack. Peter profusely apologized and asked when she would be able to see him again.

“Oh, baby.” Her voice got soft. He could picture the way her eyebrows would be turning up. “As soon as Tony gets this mess figured out. He is working day and night for you. It’s just… I don’t know if I have been exposed to it at the hospital. If I have, then it’s so much safer for you if we aren’t together right now.”

Peter gulped. “I know, May. I just… I miss you a whole lot.” Peter wasn’t expecting the lump that turned up in his throat as he lay in the hospital bed, but he cleared his throat, doing his best to get rid of it.

“I miss you so much, baby.” He heard her let out a sigh on the other end of the line. “Listen, my lunch break just ended, but I’m going to call you when I get off tonight. I love you.” He could hear the sadness in her voice. He recognized. The same weight creating a sinking sensation inside his chest.

“I love you too. I’ll talk to you later.”

Peter tried watching a move, but it just wasn’t holding his attention. He was sick of being in the Med-Bay. His ribs hurt and his head hurt and he felt impossibly bored.

“FRIDAY, did Mr. Stark say that I had to stay in the med-bay?” He asked, really hoping the man hadn’t.

“Boss did not say anything of the sorts Peter, but I would recommend staying in bed and healing.” FRIDAY’s voice came out over the speakers.

“So if I get out of bed, you won’t tell him?” Peter asked, hopeful that he could actually leave.

“As long as you stay in your allotted areas of the tower this time.” FRIDAY spoke with the careful simplicity of a daycare attendant and Peter squinted his eyes. Leave it up to FRIDAY to always be sassy.

“Yes ma’am. I just want to go to the living area.”

With a wince, Peter slid carefully from the bed. His whole body was overwhelmingly sore, and his head swam, but he could manage.

Peter limped his way through the hall and to the elevators. FRIDAY immediately took him up to his floor.

By the time Peter made it to the couch, he was well and truly exhausted. His wrist and ribs throbbed in time with one another as he laid down on his back.

_Note to self: fighting giant lizards is harder than it looks. Do not recommend._

With a deep sigh, Peter drifted to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks of healing and boredom followed. Every time Peter asked Mr. Stark about the whole Ross ordeal, the man just skipped around the truth and told Peter he was handling it. Peter didn’t see anyone other than Tony and Helen, who continued to run blood test after blood test.

There seemed to have been a mutual sigh of relief when the fifteenth day arrived with no symptoms. Peter’s injuries from that fateful night had receded quickly, leaving Peter back in the lab. Helen spoke to Tony, explaining that if he hadn’t had symptoms yet, then he likely escaped coming into contact with the virus on his night-time escapade.

Peter sat at his lab table, staring mindlessly at his history assignment. He couldn’t seem to get his brain to focus. Every time he started to research, he just ended staring blankly at the paper. He’d had a headache for the past couple hours, and he was really just over the whole thing. He was sick of being cooped up. He was sick of homework and learning about Thomas Edison. He was really sick of being alone.

Peter figured his headache came from the stress of the past couple of weeks, so he really didn’t think anything of it.

Until he heard something drip onto his paper. Peter looked down and felt his heart leap into his throat.

The paper had a steadily-growing bloodstain.

Peter pressed a shaking hand to his upper lip, pulling it away to find it covered with bright red blood.


	6. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s face fell.
> 
> The weight of every ounce of regret hit the man’s face like a brick. The coffee that he held clattered to the ground, long forgotten even as the liquid splashed across the floor.
> 
> The two stayed completely still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks - here it is! Shit hits the fan!! I hope you are all ready!
> 
> Again, the biggest of shoutouts to Gidge!!! I could NOT have done this without you!!!

“Boss is on his way now.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out over the speakers. Peter grabbed yet another Kleenex and pressed it to his nose. The blood was pouring out at an uncanny rate. Peter felt his heart jolt at the idea of Mr. Stark seeing him, but he knew he needed to get to Dr. Cho like… yesterday.

Peter looked at the napkins as his heart sank into his stomach. They were covered. Thick red blood coated one after the other, piling up on his work desk. Some had fallen to the floor. Blood leaked down his arm as he tried to staunch the flow, and his shirt and pants were dripping with blood.

Biology wasn’t Peter’s favorite subject – he had always leaned towards chemistry – but he knew this was more blood than what happened during a normal nosebleed.

This was really fucking bad.

Peter knew his hands were shaking. Actually, he was pretty certain his entire body was shaking, and he didn’t know if it were from the nerves or the virus. And that just made him shake more.

When the lab door slid open, Peter knew that Tony had no idea what he was walking in on. This was the moment. The balancing board that was to be tipped in the wrong direction. The straw that broke the camel’s back.

Tony’s face fell.

The weight of every ounce of regret hit the man’s face like a brick. The coffee that he held clattered to the ground, long forgotten even as the liquid splashed across the floor.

The two stayed completely still.

It was a moment in time. Two people set on stopping something that had already begun. Like trying to step in front of a boulder rolling down a mountain. Both knew there was no way to keep the rock from crashing at the bottom.

As the newest Kleenex fell from his hand, time started up again.

Tony rushed forward; his eyes wide with fear.

“FRI, get Helen to the Med-Bay now! Get Bruce! Get Strange! Get every single doctor I know online! Now!” He was in front of Peter, arms resting on the kid’s shoulders tentatively. “Shit – _shit!_ Okay, other than the colossal nose-bleed, how do you feel?” Tony’s voice was laced with concern.

Peter shook his head as the older man grabbed another Kleenex, pressing it onto Peter’s nose.

“Um – I… I mean I think I’m fine.” Peter said, but to be completely honest, he was absolutely scared out of his mind.

“Alright. Let’s get you to stand and head on over to the med-bay. Maybe this is some weird spider thing.” Tony said, obviously doing his best to make this situation seem like it wasn’t exactly what they both knew it was.

Tony grabbed the empty box as Peter grabbed the tissue his mentor had been holding to his face. They moved straight into the elevator as FRIDAY took them to the med-bay.

“I’m – I’m so sorry. Mr. Stark, I really – I’m so sorry. I th-thought this had all passed us. And I really only left to save MJ and I really didn’t-” Tony held up a hand to cut off the rambling teenager.

“Pete, don’t apologize. Not, not right now. Let’s just keep our wits about us.” Mr. Stark looked down at his phone, typing out a text with such firmness that Peter was certain his phone screen would break.

Peter definitely wasn’t expecting a wave of dizziness to hit him like it did. One second, he was upright in the elevator, feeling relatively okay despite the waterfall of blood coming from his nose. The next, he was crashed into the corner of the metal box, his shoulder crunched against the wall as his hands laid uselessly on the ground beside him.

The tissue long forgotten.

“Pete! Peter, can you hear me?” Tony’s face was filling his vision. The older man’s face was riddled with fear as Peter groaned. His entire body felt as though it weighed about as much as a feather. Like he was floating.

“I- I can hear you. D’n’t know wha’ happened though.” He muttered, grabbing at the splitting headache that had started attacking his brain. “Ah!” He didn’t mean to let out a grunt, but he couldn’t help it.

Everything was happening too fast.

He was certain that his nosebleed couldn’t have started more than fifteen minutes ago, and now the mere prospect of standing up on his own seemed like a feat he would never again conquer. His vision swam, his muscles ached, and he felt as though one wrong move would end with him puking everywhere.

“Hang on, the nurses are bringing a stretcher. They’re on their way.” Tony was moving him, shifting him so that he was sitting up straighter. The world shifted. Dizziness was something that hadn’t hit Peter since before the spider bite. He remembered how he used to get motion sick after the littlest of things. Before the bite, he was unable to ride on the subway without feeling as though he was going to throw his guts up.

“I – I feel really bad.” Peter’s voice shook. He… he was pretty certain his whole body was trembling.

“Alright. Alright, just hang on.” Tony’s hand brushed along the side of Peter’s face. Peter was pretty certain he was falling over again. He could have sworn his face was about to connect with the floor.   
“D’n’t let m’ fall.” He muttered. His lips felt too big – numb. Then the only thing in front of his face was Tony. Mr. Stark. Face was all hard lines and worried edges. His deep brown eyes holding fear in layers like the ocean.

With a firmness Peter never expected, the man grabbed either side of his face. Grounding him. A tether on a balloon, keeping him in place. Sane. “Kid, I am not letting you go anywhere.”

Peter felt like he blinked, and the room doubled in the amount of people inside it. Maybe even tripled. There was a gurney, and nurses, and Dr. Banner. Peter really liked Dr. Banner.

He had met the man on accident. Before Tony explained to the avengers who Peter was, Peter had been on his way to the lab when he had turned a corner and run smack into Bruce Banner. The man’s face had echoed his surprise, and Peter had been at a complete loss of what to do.

Then Tony rounded the corner, face set in a firm line as he began to explain to Bruce who Peter was.

The three had all hit it off then. They spent hours working on a new web formula, hypothesizing on how Peter could actually stick to anything, and trying their best to figure out how he could still stick to strange surfaces through the suit.

But now Dr. Banner’s face was mimicking Tony’s in the fear department. The doctor placed something around Peter’s right arm and began squeezing it. Peter winced as it got tighter, wanted to ask why the doctor was applying so much pressure to his arm when it stopped. Then something was being pressed against his chest. A cold, small, circular thing. Peter found himself trying to flinch away from it, but he was already pressed up against a wall.

“Hey, Peter. Looks like you’re having a bit of a rough time. I’ve got one of my nurses working on getting that nosebleed of yours to stop. Are you having any trouble breathing?” Bruce asked, his voice the textbook definition of calm. Peter gave his head a slight shake, jarring the hand that was doing its best to help staunch the flow of blood.

“I c’n breathe.” He mumbled. Bruce nodded his head, and Peter noticed that Tony was sat off to his side, the man’s hand gripping onto Peter’s shoulder tightly. It was a good thing he had Mr. Stark with him. Peter really wasn’t one to enjoy sitting still for doctors.

“That’s good to hear. We’re going to move you over to the gurney now. Doctor Strange is grabbing Cho and then we will begin to do our best to get ahead of this. Don’t try to do anything when we lift you. Just let us do all of the work.” Bruce didn’t give Peter the chance to respond before he was nodding to someone else and Peter’s entire view shifted.

Hands gripped on either side of his arms, and he was lifted somewhere. Peter felt himself being laid gently onto the gurney, and he winced once more at the pain in his head.

Then his gurney wheeled out of the elevator and further into the med bay.

“Get him started on fluids and a mild pain killer. Don’t knock him out but keep him comfortable. Get that nosebleed stopped. Get his nose cauterized immediately and get me new blood samples to work with. Get a list of all current symptoms and someone keep an eye on them.” Peter didn’t even know who was talking. Couldn’t pay attention to anything other than the weird smell.

He took a deep breath, looking around as the pain in his head spiked higher than before. He was pretty certain someone was saying something to the effect of his name. He knew he should be responding.

But then his entire body locked up – pain flaring to heights it had never reached before. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and beg for relief. But his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he could do anything else.


	7. Still Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heaved, a hot and heavy liquid coming from his stomach and into the bucket. He squeezed his eyes shut. He continued to throw up, until he was making useless gagging sounds without anything to show of it. Just when he was certain he was going to pass out from the pain, his body sagged backwards, and Tony helped him lay down on the pillows.
> 
> “Okay, okay. Cho is almost here. You’re alright buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest with you guys, my last couple days have been kinda crap. Ugh. Emotions and dealing with them. I'm tired... like really tired. So, I posted this early, because your comments always just make my day so much brighter <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to Gidge for everything you have done for me!! Everyone say "Thank you, Gidge!!"

Peter couldn’t tell what was happening. Something was tickling his throat and his entire body ached. He felt an overriding panic that seeped throughout his entire being. It pushed him to wake up, to move out, to get away.

With a force of will, Peter opened his eyes. He blinked heavily several times, doing his best to move around the blinding lights overhead. The brightness made his stomach churn.

Peter groaned without realizing it, alerting the person to his right of his conscious state.

“Pete?” The voice was shaky. Too loud.

Peter groaned again.

“FRI, lights down to fifteen percent. Soundproof the room and call Cho.” Mr. Stark. It was Mr. Stark beside him, Mr. Stark holding his hand. “Hey, Pete. I’m right here, bud. Cho is on her way.”   
With the lights turned down, everything seemed so much more bearable. His head still maintained a pressure that he would give anything to get rid of, but it was no longer splitting his brain in two.

“T’ny?” His voice seemed so… small? It was no longer his own. Something scratchy and rough. With a sudden wave, Peter did his best to sit up, a gagging noise coming from his throat.

“Sh- hang on!” Mr. Stark grabbed a white container, and held it under Peter’s head, his free hand helping Peter sit up.

Peter heaved, a hot and heavy liquid coming from his stomach and into the bucket. He squeezed his eyes shut. He continued to throw up, until he was making useless gagging sounds without anything to show of it. Just when he was certain he was going to pass out from the pain, his body sagged backwards, and Tony helped him lay down on the pillows.

“Okay, okay. Cho is almost here. You’re alright buddy.” Tony turned to set the tray down, moving it out of Peter’s sight, but not before Peter caught a glimpse of the contents of the bin. He hadn’t just thrown up. The bucket was filled with blood. Thick, and terrible. Peter felt the nausea rare back up, but thank God he didn’t actually need to throw up again. Then Tony was blocking his line of sight, and a cool rag was wiped over his mouth.

“How are you feeling now? Do you need anything?” Mr. Stark’s voice was so soothing that Peter contemplated going right back to sleep, but his throat felt like he had swallowed a tub of sand.

“W’ter.” He managed to choke out.

“Of course, here you go.” Tony said, dropping the rag, that was now warm from the heat of his forehead, and holding a plastic cup with a straw up to Peter’s lips. Peter began to suck on the lukewarm water, and it tasted like heaven. It soothed every inch of his raw throat as he drained the cup.

“Thanks.” He wanted to ask Tony what was going on, but Doctor Cho walked through the door. She was dressed in her scrubs, her face riddled with lines of stress.

“Hello, Mr. Parker. I am so glad to see you awake.” Cho walked over to Peter’s bedside, her eyes glancing at the bucket, a flash of worry creasing her face, before she turned back to him.

“Hey.” Peter responded, turning up his lip in the best greeting he could manage. A full-bodied exhaustion swept through him. It was as though every particle of his body had been replaced with lead, like he were too heavy to move at all.

“I’m going to get you on a new bag of fluids. We are working on figuring out exactly what this virus entails and doing our very best to figure out a cure for you.” Cho grabbed at the empty bag of fluids, quickly making work of replacing it. “FRI, what is his temp?” Cho continued to work. “Lucky for you, you have the highest level of self-healing I have ever seen. Your body is fighting every single bad thing inside of it at a rate that no one else’s can. Our biggest goal is to keep the fever down…”

“Mr. Parker’s fever is currently at 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit.”

Cho’s voice cut off as FRIDAY spoke.   
“What?” Tony asked from behind her.

“It looks like Mr. Parker’s fever is steadily increasing. That is significantly higher than the past hour. FRI, please divert notifications to my personal phone.” Cho said.

“Yes, Doctor.” FRI spoke in a whisper, obviously aware of the splitting pain of Peter’s head.

“Alright. It looks like you’re about to fall asleep on us again, Peter. Get yourself some rest. I’ll have some dinner sent up. Its best for you to keep yourself on a healthy cycle. Tony will remain here with you.”

Peter wanted to explain that he didn’t think he could eat anything, but his eyelids were so heavy. He let them close.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how long he slept, but he woke up to something tickling his throat. Coughs racked his body as he opened his eyes and tried to turn his head, but his muscles felt as though they were made of jello. He couldn’t move.

Peter coughed, but the liquid in his throat just jostled, and he tried to gag around it but nothing happened. His chest tightened as his eyes flew open. He wanted to scream and cry for help, but he couldn’t even get a breath into his lungs.

Just when Peter was certain he was going to pass out, strong hands pulled his body over, tilting him to the side. His body continued to cough, and liquid flew from his mouth as his back spasmed.

“I’m going to lift his bed; just keep him turned on his side for now!” A deep voice said from somewhere around him. Peter continued to gag, his body completely limp as he was pushed back against the bed.

In the midst of his coughing, the nose cannula fell from his face, and he blinked to find Bruce readjusting the source of oxygen, brows furrowed deep in concern.

“How are you feeling, Peter?” The doctor asked as Tony began to wipe at his face. Peter saw the rag tinted with a deep red, wondering exactly how much blood he could throw up before he ran out of it.

“Tired.” He muttered. “I need to spit.” He said simply, because he could feel the remnants of blood in his mouth.

“Sure, here you go.” Bruce said, holding up a cup. Peter took a sip of the water from it, swishing it around and spitting it back into the cup.

“God, that’s gross.” He said, letting his head tilt to the side. His bed had been adjusted to a sitting position, and it helped with his breathing.

“Yeah, well it is what it is. We’re working on it, buddy.” Tony said from beside him.

Peter cut his eyes to look at the man, and for the first time since his health had taken a nosedive into hell, he noticed how bad the older man looked.

Tony was generally a well-kept man. He liked to keep his goatee groomed, and his hair combed. Sure, he always had bags under his eyes, but Peter was certain he had never seen Tony look this bad.

The man’s hair was greasy and unbrushed. His face was taught, and the lines he usually hid so well were showing. Every year, every moment of pain and worry and doubt, were devastatingly obvious. The bags under his eyes were dark enough to warrant Peter questioning if the man had slept once since… well, Peter wasn’t sure how long this whole ordeal had been going on, but it had been long enough that was for sure.

“I’m going to go continue helping Cho. I… I think it would be wise to call May. He’s already been exposed, so… I just think the best decision would be to get May here.” Bruce said, his voice hardly a whisper.

Maybe it was everything that was going on with him that caused Peter to miss the true meaning of what Bruce had said, but Mr. Stark managed to turn three shades paler than he had been a minute ago. Peter just clumsily reached out and grabbed the man’s hand.

“Are you… Bruce, are you sure?” Peter looked up as Tony spoke with a voice that sounded completely wrecked.

“I – yes. I am sure.” Then the sound of a door opening and closing, and Peter was alone with Tony again.

Mr. Stark grabbed the nearest chair, and the sound of the plastic legs sliding across the floor pulled Peter from the clutches of sleep.

“I c’n see M’y?” Peter asked, mumbling around numb lips. A chill ran throughout his entire body, eliciting a brutal shiver.

“You cold, buddy?” Tony questioned, already reaching down to pull the blankets at Peter’s feet up over his chest. But the chill wasn’t from the air, it was inside him. It was a full-bodied ache. Peter couldn’t even remember what warmth felt like.

“Still c’ld.” He mumbled, his eyelids growing closer together. Peter let out a sigh of relief when a blessedly warm hand ran across his forehead.

“I know, pal.” Tony made a sniffling sound, but Peter just closed his eyes fully, giving into the bone-deep exhaustion that ran through his entire body. “Get some rest, Pete.”


	8. 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call me if..." Tony could manage to make himself say, call me if the kid is about to die. So he cleared his throat, looking up at the lights. "Call me if it gets bad." He decided on. 
> 
> "Of course. Be careful." Tony turned to the elevator then. "And Tony," He turned once more. "I would go as far to say... do whatever it takes. Make it quick." 
> 
> And Tony knew exactly what Bruce was really saying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the weight guys!!! I have been working on a Father's Day fic and I took last week to get it *mostly* done!! Here is chapter 8!! I am imagining that we will have 10 or 11 chapters total! So this bad boy is pretty close to done! I hope you all enjoy!

Tony leaned against the wall outside of the med bay. He put his face into his hands, letting out a shaky breath. Peter was asleep again; Bruce and Cho were working as hard as they could in order to keep him from being in any pain.

Pepper called May and told her that she needed to get to the tower as soon as possible.

Tony couldn't handle any of this.

Peter looked like a ghost. His fever was over a hundred and four now and continuing to climb. Whenever he started coughing, clots of blood came from his lungs, and Cho was concerned by how much his nose was bleeding. Every time Tony heard the faintest shift of the heart monitor his stomach would drop.

Bruce walked into the hall then, holding a clipboard and a coffee.

"Hey Tones." He said, holding the coffee out with a grim smile. Tony took the cup thankfully, taking a long swig of the hot liquid.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Listen, Natasha seems to think she has a lead on everything that’s going on," Bruce made a motion to Peter's room. "I told her you were going to come talk to her about it. I knew you wouldn't want to be left in the dark on this one."

Tony felt his heart begin to race as he thought of the possibility of figuring the whole disaster out. The disaster that had overtaken every waking minute of his past month.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go see her now." Tony went to move towards the elevator, but he stopped himself. "I need you to be real with me." He said, looking into Bruce's dark eyes.

He knew that Bruce understood exactly what he was going to ask. "How long?" Were the only words Tony could force from his mouth. Bruce gave a slight bow, his face littered with apprehension.

"We... we don't know. This disease, it’s unlike anything I've seen before. Both of us. He's starting to get hot, really hot. The fever is, God, we can't get it down. We stopped another nose bleed, and he's had four seizures since this whole disaster started. I can't give you a time table, not for sure. We are monitoring everything going on with him. May is almost here." Bruce paused for a long moment, leaning his head to the side. "The best bet you have is finding that the monsters that made this virus synthesized a cure. This... Tony, I didn't want to say it, but this virus wasn't just made to kill enhanced individuals. It was made to torment them. We've got Peter as pain free as he can be, but... but he's not comfortable. The only reason I'm still standing is because the Other Guy refuses to let me get sick, something I'll thank him for when we get Peter healed." Tony silently thanked Bruce for saying _when_ not _if._

"Call me if..." Tony could manage to make himself say, _call me if the kid is about to die._ So he cleared his throat, looking up at the lights. "Call me if it gets bad." He decided on. 

"Of course. Be careful." Tony turned to the elevator then. "And Tony," He turned once more. "I would go as far to say... do whatever it takes. Make it quick." 

And Tony knew exactly what Bruce was really saying. 

* * *

Tony found Natasha in the lowest level of the tower. It had been built as an underground bunker. Tony had put in interrogation rooms and a few cells in case they ever had a high-risk visitor. 

Like now. 

When Tony saw him, he almost killed him. 

But by the looks of him, he wasn't very far from death anyway. 

Natasha stood in front of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. She was in the middle of wiping blood from her hand when Tony stepped into the room. 

"Well, you look like shit." Tony said, his heart pounding with adrenaline. 

Ross was in night clothes, as though he had been ripped straight from his bed. He was bound to a chair, his nose busted. Bleeding just like Peter's had. But this was one nosebleed Tony would never feel guilty about. 

"He's trying to be a tough guy, not tell me where the cure is." Natasha said, her voice venom. Sometimes Tony forgot her true background, and when he remembered it, his blood would run cold. "What he doesn't know," She clicked her wrists together, activating her widow bites "Is that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Metaphorically," Natasha pressed her wrists against Ross' exposed ribcage. His body seized up as he cried out in pain. "And literally." She held her wrist against him until he began to beg for mercy.

"Alright! Stop! Stop!" He cried, and Tony was terrified to realize he was relishing the man's pain. He had seen for himself exactly what Ross had done to someone Tony considered family. If there was one thing all monsters in the world should know, it was that no one should try and harm Tony Stark's family if they valued their life. 

"Tell me where it is!" Tony yelled, getting in Ross's face. He was done with being silent and standing by.

“Like I would tell you.” Ross said, blood and spit flying from his mouth. Without asking a second time, Tony drove a fist into the man's ribs. Ross sputtered for breath as Tony let loose hit after hit. 

Every movement of his arm held the rage he felt. 

Every time his fist connected with flesh, he thought about Peter seizing. His kid's eyes rolled back, his jaw tight in pain, and grunts of discomfort coming from his mouth. 

Tony was pulled from his blind rage by Natasha, a firm hand pulling him back as his breaths came in ragged gasps from the sudden outburst of emotion. "Tony, calm down." She said, her voice even. But he could see the rage in her eyes. The way her hands were vibrating with emotion as she stared Ross down. "Go take a breather." She said, motioning to the corner of the room.

He stumbled to the wall, seeing red. The man that was putting him and his family through _hell_ was in the room with him and he wanted nothing more than to let his rage free. To uncage the storm he was forcibly holding back.

He watched as Natasha put a hand on the back of Ross' chair, leaning in close to his bloodied face.

"Here's the thing, I am a very talented person. My gifts... well, let's say that I dabble in specific areas that make me _very_ good at hiding a body. For a while, I put those gifts on the back burner, I tried to be better. But here's the deal; when someone messes with the people I care about, I give myself a free pass to bring those gifts back around." Natasha's voice was ridden with venom, and Ross' face showed exactly how terrified of her he truly was.

"Now, you can give me the cure for this virus you've unleashed that is killing innocent people easily. I stop the pain, and you go home and forget this ever happened. Or, I kill you, hide your body, and we go through your things until we find the cure. Either way, I end up with the cure. You just get to decide your fate."

Ross leaned his head back, trying his best to get away from Natasha.

"You-you wouldn't." He said, his voice shaking with fear. Ross was big and bad when he was in a freshly-pressed suit, but he wasn't used to _this_. No one ever was.

"Oh, I promise you, Ross, it would be my absolute pleasure. I wouldn't feel an inch of guilt killing you right now in this moment." Natasha didn't blink.

Tony could see the second Ross realized she was telling the truth. He gulped, his neck bulging with fear.

"O-okay." He said, and Tony felt his heart begin to hammer with excitement. This was going to work.

"Where is the cure?" She asked.

Ross looked to Tony, then back at Natasha.

"My private lab, u-under my house. The-the code is 152783."

Natasha moved on Ross in a second, He wrist pressing against his neck as her free hand pulled his head back painfully.

"Tell me the code that won't immediately alert your security, or I will kill you right now."

Ross' breathing was labored as he cried out in pain.

"I-I-its 145265." Natasha released Ross and turned back to Tony.

"Go get the cure. Make sure you get the chemical breakdown so we can synthesize more. I'll take care of Ross."

Tony normally would have asked what she was going to do, would have been concerned for the person on the opposite end of Natasha's whip. But right now, knowing exactly where the cure to Peter's illness was, he couldn't give a single fuck about what Natasha chose to do with Ross.

* * *

Tony raced to the elevator.

"FRIDAY, take me to the roof now!" He cried. "Tell the others where I'm going, alert Bruce and Helen - ha-have them ready for me when I get back!" He ran so quickly that his breath came in short gasps.

The elevator opened, and Tony pressed his thumb into a side wall on the ceiling of the tower. A suit immediately folded out of the wall and over his body.

"FRI, take me straight to Ross' house. Make sure to clear the premises first." Tony looked at the map FRIDAY put up on his screen. He was eleven minutes away from the cure.

"Boss, I was told to alert you to the severity of Peter's condition." Tony's heart dropped. "It appears as though his temperature has spiked. He has been seizing for eight minutes. Doctor Cho and Banner are with him. They are requesting that you get the cure as quickly as possible."

Tony felt himself begin to fall apart.

"Put everything we have into the thrusters!" He cried as he tried to push the news from FRIDAY out of his mind. The only thing he needed to focus on was the fact that he practically had the cure. That he was going to fix Peter.

Tony watched as Ross' house came into view.

"Perimeter is clear. No persons on the premise of the property." FRIDAY alerted as the suit flew straight towards the door. "Boss," Tony felt his heart stutter at the tone FRIDAY's voice had taken on. "Mr. Parker is currently experiencing respiratory arrest. Dr. Cho is administering a tracheostomy. I advise that you make it back to the tower in no less than twenty minutes."

"Then let’s get this damn thing." He said, the suit bursting through the windows of Ross' house.


	9. This Blasted Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm right here. I'm here now, and Tony is so close."  
> A blessedly cold hand laid across his boiling forehead.  
> "So you better hang on. You are not allowed to go anywhere. Not when I haven't been able to see  
> you in so long." May sniffled, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo! SO this bad boy is one day late - whoooppppssss! 
> 
> Anywho, here is chapter 9! As far as I am concerned we have between two and three chapters left!! I hope you guys enjoy the tying up of this story! Teehee... this one is a bit evil but I mean, this is me we're talking about! 
> 
> As always, Gidge is a saint for her help with this fic! I couldn't have done it without her!

Peter was hot and he was so cold. One time when he was younger, he stuck his hand under the faucet of the bathtub, not realizing the nob was turned all the way to the left.

At first, he thought the water was painfully cold then he realized the water was overloading his nerves, making him think he was cold when he was burning.

That's what organ failure felt like.

Peter's entire body shook, and he was on fire.

Peter felt himself shaking, he wanted to reach for blankets, anything to rid himself of the chills.

He could hear someone talking, but Peter had no clue who it was or what they were saying.

He was in pain.

Every time he took a breath, the air got caught in his throat. He would splutter and cough,

igniting his back with flares of pain. Every time he coughed, the pressure in his head rose.

Peter was certain it was seconds away from bursting.

Peter came close to dying on a weekly basis. It was something he learned to deal with. He would

come crawling to the tower with a tired grimace, explain to Mr. Stark what happened, and roll

his eyes as he received yet another lecture on the importance of safety. Getting injured was just a

part of the job he accepted without any argument.

Very few times had Peter ever truly feared for his life. There was a grand total of two instances,

outside of being dusted, in which Peter wondered if he was going to sleep in his bed again.

There was the train in Berlin. Peter remembered the half-second in which he realized he was on tracks, staring at Beck's wicked face before the impact that sent him reeling.

He barely remembered collapsing onto the seat of the train, grabbing at snapped ribs, and knowing that he was going to be gone by the time anyone found him.

Mr. Stark came to his rescue then. Peter remembers limping through the tulip field, wanting so

desperately to race into Mr. Stark's arms but being uncertain of reality. He remembers so clearly

the paranoia he felt for months after his trip to Europe.

Then there was the knife attack. It hadn't felt like a big deal in the moment. Peter was on patrol,

swinging around and doing what spiders do, when some psycho rounded a corner and slammed a

knife into Peter's back. Peter had whipped around to knock the man out in one punch.

He felt fine when he called Mr. Stark, more concerned about the fact that he couldn't reach the

knife to pull it out.

When Mr. Stark arrived on scene, Peter could have sworn the man was seconds from

collapse. Tony grabbed him and rushed him to the med bay, instructing Peter to stay as still as

possible. Turns out, the knife had lodged in his back inches from either puncturing a lung or

slicing through his spinal cord. Cho rushed Peter into emergency surgery, lecturing him on how

he need to be so much more careful when out on patrol.

Peter always argued that two almost-death instances were small-potatoes for the average vigilant... that argument didn't win him any points with Mr. Stark or May. As he lay

on the bed, shaking, coughing, and covered in sweat, Peter wondered if he was going to see another sunrise. He felt so alone. Mr. Stark's calming presence had gone...

somewhere.

Then a cool hand slipped into his own, and Peter was certain he was in heaven.

_May._ He thought to himself, coughing around another breathe.

"Hey baby." He could hear the tears in her voice. She always sucked at hiding her emotions from him. When she cried, her throat got all tight, and her voice got deep and

shaky. He hated when she cried.

"I'm right here. I'm here now, and Tony is so close."

A blessedly cold hand laid across his boiling forehead.

"So you better hang on. You are not allowed to go anywhere. Not when I haven't been able to see

you in so long." May sniffled, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his forehead. "Michelle is

contemplating how to kill you. She told me to tell you that." May chuckled, then Peter heard her

stand. He felt the bed lower by his side. Then she was sliding in beside him, her arm wrapping

gently around his back, pulling his forehead to rest on her shoulder as her gentle hands ran

through his hair. She placed on kiss on his forehead and let out a small sob.

"I told her I would help her the second you get out of this blasted situation. You just have to get

better first." Another sniff. "You fight this. Peter Benjamin Parker," he was always in so much

trouble when she used his full name. "You fight this. Right here and right now. You're stronger

than some silly disease. Don't you dare give up."

He wanted to tell her that he was doing his best. He desperately wanted to beat this, to get back

to Michelle and Ned and May and Mr. Stark. He didn't want to give in.

But he was so tired.

May began to hum.

She wasn't particularly good at singing, but whenever Peter got upset she would hold him and

hum. Peter felt himself drifting, his mind receding to a place he wasn't sure he would ever come

back from.

Breathing began to get harder. He needed to cough, could feel something blocking air from

getting all the way in, but when he tried to cough, nothing happened. His body was well and

truly exhausted from hours of coughing and seizing.

Something began to beep beside him. His oxygen mask pushed air into his mouth, but it went

right back out of his nose as he felt his chest tightening.

The beeping got louder, May shifted and he could vaguely hear someone screaming over him.

Peter felt the oxygen mask lift away, someone pulled him forward and slapped a hand on his

back roughly. He felt whatever was in his chest slide from his throat, but without the oxygen

mask, no air came back in.

"Dammit Peter! Hang on! Banner, we have to intubate now!" Someone called from beside him.

Something was placed in between his teeth, holding his mouth open. Then he felt something...

long being shoved down his throat.

"Hang on, Parker! Hang on!" Someone said from his left.

"Peter!" May cried.

"Get her out of here!"

Pain exploded as the object was shoved down his throat. Peter wanted to scream. Between the

piercing ache in his chest, the panic of his receding consciousness, and the unnatural push of

something going down the throat, he was utterly overwhelmed.

When Peter was absolutely certain he was moments from death, a hissing sound errupted beside

him. His chest rose. The foreign feeling of air being forced at timed intervals began to take hold of him. Peter felt his chest relaxing.

"Up his sedative, I want to keep him under, make sure he isn't feeling any pain." Dr. Cho's voice

said from beside him. "Let his aunt back in. FRIDAY, update Stark on everything happening.

Tell him to get his iron ass back here now. We don't have any time to waste."

Peter felt a cool rush, the tell-tale sign of his sedatives, of fluids push into his IV. He was grateful

for the oncoming unconsciousness. Between the intubation and the copious levels of pain he was

in, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into a long and dark sleep where he couldn't feel

anything.

The darkness closed in on him, noises fading out.

The last thing he heard was, "Shit, he's seizing again! Time it!"


	10. Cleanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pain. Blinding, mind-numbing pain. Peter didn't know anything else. He heard voices, but he couldn't figure out who they were or what they were saying. He felt air being pushed through his lungs. It was a weird feeling. Breathing was meant to be something that just... happened. It wasn't something to be thought about consistently, but when that privilege was stripped away? The whole world narrowed it down to the need to get it back.
> 
> Peter felt a hand on his own, squeezing tightly.
> 
> Then another hand. Strong. Calloused. Warm. 
> 
> Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooo!!! We are very very close to being done! This fic has been such a blast to write! Seriously! I have been blown away by the positive feedback, and I am so thankful for each and every one of you! 
> 
> This chapter gets fluffy - kinda, which is hard for me to write! So I hope that you guys take in the little fluff I give ya :P 
> 
> As always, this fic would not be possible without Angel_Gidget!! Her help has been absolutely incredible and I will always be thankful for her! <3

It was pain. Blinding, mind-numbing pain. Peter didn't know anything else. He heard voices, but he couldn't figure out who they were or what they were saying. He felt air being pushed through his lungs. It was a weird feeling. Breathing was meant to be something that just... happened. It wasn't something to be thought about consistently, but when that privilege was stripped away? The whole world narrowed it down to the need to get it back.

Peter felt a hand on his own, squeezing tightly.

Then another hand. Strong. Calloused. Warm. 

Tony. 

Peter heard Cho clear her throat from somewhere in the room.

"How do we know this will work? What if-" 

"We don't have time for 'what if's', Cho! Look at his vitals!" Tony, that was Tony. 

Peter could hear the monitors beside him, beeping angrily. His body was covered in sweat, and he felt trapped. His body screamed for an out. He felt blood rushing down his face once more. He wanted to scream, but the tube blocked the sound. 

"Push it!" 

Peter felt his body writhing.

"May, let go! He'll crush your hand." Bruce cried from beside him. Peter wanted to beg May not to let go, and he felt the absence as soon as she left. 

His body shook as he threw his head from side-to-side, gagging as the tube down his throat choked him. 

Then a burning pain started in his right arm. Peter went still, focusing on the foreign feeling itching its way through his bloodstream. His body went limp, and the monitors beside him stilled. 

The cure spread through his veins, he could feel its every movement inside him like a snake, worming its way inside him. 

"It’s working, his vitals are stabilizing." Cho said from beside him. Peter felt as though a weight was sat on his chest, forcing him to hold still. He was trapped in his own body. 

Then, like a match being dropped in a tank of gasoline, everything erupted. 

His muscles seized, his back arching off the bed as a scream was gargled around the tube. 

Hands immediately held him down as the monitors beside him raged. 

"Hold him! Hold him! He's spiking!" Cho cried. Hands gripped and pushed, as Peter continued to thrash. 

"Come on - come on! Peter! Calm down, you've got to calm down, bud!" 

That was the last thing Peter heard before his world went dark. 

* * *

Things were calmer when he woke up. His body felt as though he'd been on patrol for hours, muscles aching and he felt dried sweat sticking to him. 

"Pete?" Tony said from his left. Peter let out a groan, and for the first time, he noticed that his airways were clear. 

"T'ny?" His voice was wrecked, whether from the screaming or the tube, he didn't quite care. 

"Hey, pal. Think you can open those eyes for me?" Tony asked, a hand gripping Peter's shoulder kindly. 

With an exhaustive force, Peter peeled his eyelids back just a bit to see Mr. Stark looking at him expectantly. 

"Hey." Tony's face lit up as the two made eye contact. Peter's eyelids were slowly weighing back down, exhaustion threatening to draw him back to sleep. 

"Hi." Peter said. His eyes slipped back closed, but Peter blinked heavily until they opened halfway. Mr. Stark let out a low chuckle. 

"Hey, why don't you get some more rest? The cure is still running its course; you need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.” 

That was all the permission Peter needed before he was back out.

* * *

He dreamed a happy dream. There was laughter and sunshine. He was smiling, and his body felt lighter than it had in ages. 

He felt peace.

* * *

Peter didn't realize his eyes were open until he heard Mr. Stark's voice. 

"Hey, kiddo. Welcome back to the land of the living." 

Peter looked around, confusion racking through his brain. 

"Where 'm I?" He asked as he stared at the room around him. He recognized it as the Med Bay. 

"Yeah, you're in the Med Bay." Tony said, and Peter wanted to ask if he'd said that out loud, but he didn't have the energy. 

"Why am I?" The memories hit him like a sack of bricks. "Holy Shit!" Peter's chest tightened as the memory of collapsing in the elevator hit him in the face. "I- I got sick!"

Peter didn't notice Mr. Stark's arms on his shoulders until the man gave him a sharp shake and pushed him back against the bed. 

"Peter, _lay down."_ Mr. Stark's voice was firm as Peter just grabbed onto the man's shoulders in return. 

"I got sick! Like really sick!" Peter cried, looking around wildly. "Oh _God_ may is going to kill me!" 

"Peter!" Mr. Stark yelled, stopping the teen effectively. "You need to calm down, or you're going to kill yourself... and me." 

Peter took a deep breathe and laid back on the bed. Mr. Stark grabbed the blanket that got thrown to the foot of the bed and tucked it back up to Peter's chest. 

"Alright, first, please remember to breathe. You got really bad at that for a bit there, so I'd like for you to always, always do it. From now on. If you're breathing, consider me happy." Mr. Stark sat back on the chair beside Peter with a grunt. 

"Yes, you got sick. You got really sick. But, with some help from our friendly Neighborhood Black Widow, we found the cure." 

Peter squinted his eyes at Tony. "Natasha? What-what did she do?" After he asked Peter felt a sense of dread wash over him. "Oh, God, what did she do to Ross?" He asked as Mr. Stark just shook his head. 

"Don't, don't go there. Ross isn't going to be a problem anymore, alright?" 

"That sounds... highly suspicious when talking about Natasha, you know that right?" Peter countered, a wave of exhaustion sweeping through him. 

"Mhm, now, forget about it, alright?"

"Okay, okay." Peter blinked his eyes again, feeling them cross as he let out a deep breathe.

"I just... I'm confused. I don't-I don't remember anything, the elevator, and then-" Tony held out a hand.

"Peter, please just go to sleep. Cho, Banner, and May ran to get lunch. Nap, then when they get back, we'll wake you up." Tony said, his hand soothing over Peter's shoulder gently.

Peter drifted in and out of sleep. He could hear Mr. Stark by his side, tapping away at a keyboard, but the sound just lulled Peter into a deeper sleep.

He awoke to May's voice.

"Peter?"

His eyes opened more easily this time around, and he was treated with the beautiful sight of his aunt.

"May?" Peter wasn't always one for tears, but he collapsed into his aunt's arms in sobs. "I-I-I was s-s-so scared, May - I'm so sorry!" He cried into her shoulder as she hushed him.

"It's all over, baby. It's all over." She soothed. When Peter finally calmed down, May squeezed him once more as Cho stepped forward. Peter wiped his nose.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Cho just gave him a soft smile.

"Absolutely nothing to apologize for Mr. Parker. It is just good to see you awake. I'm going to run a few tests on you, make sure everything is looking right." She pulled out a stethoscope and asked Peter to take deep breaths and force out a few coughs. His coughs still sounded congested, but Cho just continued her checkup. "Your fever is almost completely stabilized, and I'm going to put you on an antibiotic to help clear up that cough. We're gonna keep you in the tower for about a week more, make sure you're all good. Then, as far as Bruce and I see it, you'll be able to go back out into the world. We ran a few tests, and it looks like the cure also equals a vaccine." Cho's words seemed to blend together as Peter's heart began to race. He was so close to freedom, to not being sick anymore, to not having to _worry_ about being sick anymore and he was ecstatic.

"Th-thank you Dr. Cho. For everything, really."

Cho nodded on her way out, and Bruce followed after giving Peter's knee a warm squeeze.

"God, it is just so good to see those eyes." May said, her hand running over Peter's cheek.

"It's good to see you too, May."

Mr. Stark stood from the chair, his hands slapping on his knees. "Whelp, I promised Ms. Potts dinner at home. I'm going to give you two some time to catch up. Pete, I'll see you in the morning, okay? And if you guys need anything, just have FRI give me a call."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark."

That night was spent with May, Happy, and Peter watching the latest episodes of "This is Us" which Peter would _never_ admit to loving, as they sat on his bed and ate Pizza that Happy snuck into the building.

The three laughed and... cried just a bit. Peter felt a happiness in his chest, looking around the room, at his family. It was what he'd wanted for weeks. It had just taken almost dying to finally get to it.

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning to someone clearing their throat. When he blinked himself awake, his mouth was left hanging wide open.

Natasha Romanov was someone Peter had met a few times. They'd done the occasional mission together, but every time he saw her, he was reduced to a bunch of "Ma'am's" and stutters.

"M-m-m-Ms. Romanav. Black-Black Widow, Ma'am... wh-what are you doing here?" He forced out of his mouth; his face having gone numb.

Natasha stood by the door; arms crossed over the most casual outfit he'd seen her in. She looked oddly proud as she stared at him.

"Please, Peter. It’s just Natasha. I wanted to check in on the littlest spider, make sure you weren't still dying." She smirked as Peter just gave a slight nod.

"You- why, I mean, no disrespect, but why would you care about me not dying?" He asked, his eyebrows raising a bit when it hit him. "Wait -did you, are you the one that... Ross?" He managed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated, but the way her lip raised on one side had Peter certain he was right.

"Holy shit- that's such a spy thing to say."

That got a small laugh out of the agent.

"Well, let's just say, word around the block is that Ross won't be messing with you anymore. I just wanted to make sure everything was good over here." She gave Peter a slight nod. "Now, I've got more... spy things to do. So, I'll see you around, Parker." With that, she slid from the room, and Peter was left wondering how on earth he was so lucky.

* * *

Mr. Stark arrive later that morning, a caramel latte in hand for Peter.

"Hey, kiddo. May texted me, told me to tell you she got called in for a shift at the hospital. She'll be back tonight."

"Yeah, FRIDAY told me. What are we gonna do today?" Peter asked, already bored out of his mind at the prospect of sitting any longer.

"Well, Cho wants to get you moving around a bit, maybe get you to take a shower, and move you up to the top floor."

"Oh, I so desperately want a shower." Peter cried, and Tony let out a snort.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but you stink terribly." Peter grasped his chest and let out a huff.

"How dare you? I was dying, I'm allowed to smell bad." Mr. Stark just snorted.

"Alright, come on Stinky. Let's get you in the shower."

Peter pushed the blankets back and swung his legs over the bed. He pushed himself up, and effectively fell straight to the floor. He let out a grunt of pain as Mr. Stark cried out from behind him.

"What the hell, Peter?" Mr. Stark asked as Peter winced from the pain of his IV pulling at his arm.

"Shit! My legs - they're like fucking jelly."

Tony appeared in front of him, his face perplexed as he pulled Peter up and sat him back on the bed.

"If you didn't almost die, I'd tell you not to cuss so much in front of me, seeing as I'm an adult and all, but I'll give it to you this time." Mr. Stark pulled the IV stand over to where the two sat, his brows furrowed. "Alright, this time, _hold_ the IV stand, and stand slowly."

"I've got it this time, I just moved too fast. Death legs." Peter waited for a laugh. He didn't hear one. "Get it? Death legs? Like, sea legs? It's funny."

"I'll laugh when you can actually walk." Mr. Stark said.

"Yeah, got it." Peter said as he focused on not face-planting again.

With a grunt, he pulled himself up. Peter's knees wobbled terribly, but he managed to take a few steps, Mr. Stark directly behind him in case he were to bust it. Peter made it to the shower when he stopped.

"Mr. Stark?"

The man was immediately at his side.

"Yeah, bud? You feel okay?" Mr. Stark asked with his hands at Peter's sides, ready to catch him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I was going to say... I can shower by myself."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll wait out here. call if you need me."

Peter stepped inside the shower, the heat of the water feeling like heaven on earth. He sighed as he felt the water cleanse more than just his body.


	11. Blame it on Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony felt his chest grow warm as he gave the kid a tight squeeze. “Anything, kiddo. Anytime.”
> 
> The two stepped away from one another as Tony gave the kid’s shoulder a final pat before heading to the door. “I’ll see you later, Kid.” Tony said before Peter watched the man pull the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end:
> 
> I need to update everyone! But first, I need to apologize! I kept such a tight ship... until the very last chapter! 
> 
> I had something happen between my family and I that sent me for a whirl. It brought up a lot of past anxieties and fears, and I just crashed and burned for a couple of weeks. I couldn't bring myself to even think about my online presence. Not Tumblr, AO3, or Discord. Everything got figured out, but to be completely honest, that whole event just burned me out completely. Every time I thought about working on this chapter my brain just short-circuited. 
> 
> BUT!!! Along with the incredible support of my online friends, I finally finished this sucker! And now for a BIG thanks! 
> 
> Gidget!!! Angel_Gidget on AO3 - Gidge was my Beta reader for this work, and if you think about it, please please leave her a comment of appreciation! She was a saint to work with my last-minute, crazy self! She was a friend during all of my stresses, and someone that was unfailingly supportive! She always drew me the cutest sketches when editing, and I will always go back to look at them! 
> 
> You'll see more sappy comments at the bottom! Until then, 
> 
> Enjoy the finally!

Peter bit his cheek while staring at the bag in his hands. May stopped by the tower earlier in the day to help Peter pack before kissing his forehead and heading off to work. Mr. Stark was waiting in the kitchen for him, and Peter couldn’t seem to make himself leave his room.

He stared at the walls of the bedroom that he’d occupied himself in for the past three months as he chewed on his lip. The tower quickly became a place of safety and comfort. Dr. Cho kept Peter for a week after the cure woke him up. She wanted to see that he recovered before sending him on his way.

Since doctor’s orders confined Peter to the tower, he’d been inching to get out. All he’d dreamed of was running out of there.

But now, staring down and exit, he felt himself hesitate.

Flashbacks of blood, and burning pain, and a raging fever plagued his mind. Peter realized with a start just how terrified he was of going back out in the world. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was all okay. He was cured. The virus couldn’t touch him anymore, but the anxiety was still wrestling in his mind.

“Peter, Boss wants to make sure you are alright. He has been waiting in the living room for twelve minutes now.” FRIDAY’s voice snapped him out of his head.

“Yeah, yeah I’m on my way.” Peter said as he grabbed the last of his things. He took one more fleeting glance around his room before he walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Mr. Stark was sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on his phone until Peter stepped into the room. The older man’s eyes flicked up to see Peter, and he softened his face a bit.

“You ready to get back out into the real world, kid?” Tony said as he stood up with a grunt, his hands checking his pockets to make sure he had his keys.

Peter bit his bottom lip, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “Yeah, yup. Ready to get out of here… not that – your, staying here was great, Mr. Stark. It was wonderful, but I’m ready to not be cooped up like a dog in a kennel anymore.”

Tony gave Peter a small smirk as the two walked to the elevator. “I understand, pal. Believe it or not, I’m ready for you to be living your life again. Being cooped up in the tower is no way for spider-kids to live.”

The elevator opened and the two stepped inside. Peter leaned against the back wall, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously. He couldn’t help but feel as though he were breaking rules as he watched the floor numbers change. 

Tony glanced down to see the kid’s bouncing foot, but he chose to ignore it. He figured the kid was busting at the seams to run about the streets. When they reached the car, Peter was uncharacteristically quiet as he tossed his bags into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

Happy was on vacation, and since May was at work, the man was stuck driving the kid home… he had tried to act annoyed about it to Pepper, but the woman read right through his lies. She just laughed him off with a roll of her eyes.

“Tony, you’re ecstatic to take the kid home, don’t even try that with me.” Was her response as Tony just took a sip of his coffee.

As the man began driving, the silence coming from Peter was a bit too much for his liking. The kid’s face was plastered to the window, and he stared at the New York streets as though he had never seen them before.

“Peter?” The man’s voice pulled Peter from his thoughts. He turned to look at Tony, and the way the man was staring at him had Peter really wishing he’d been paying attention earlier.

“I didn’t catch that…” Peter stated as Mr. Stark gave him a strange look.

“I just asked if you were okay, kiddo. I know that I always hound on you for how much you talk, but I’m learning that it is much more disconcerting when you’re silent.”

Peter gnawed on his lip. “Sorry, I just… it feels really weird. I mean – I’ve been stuck inside, told not to go outside because I’ll die. Then, I do almost die,” Tony didn’t need to be reminded of that. “And now, I’m just free to go back outside? I mean, I know the cure is literally in my body, I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed with it all.” Peter turned to look back out the window. He really wasn’t much in the mood for talking at the moment. He just needed to take it all in.

“Well, I’m here for you if you need to talk, pal.” Tony stated, the car turning the next corner.

Peter watched the people as they hustled down the streets.

The drive to his apartment went by in a blink. The sun shone down, but Peter could see dark clouds approaching. The rumble of quiet rock music sounded around them as Mr. Stark took him home.

* * *

Walking into his apartment was a religious experience in and of itself. The smell caught his attention. It was the warm smell of May’s vanilla sugar candles and laundry detergent, along with the faint hints of burnt chocolate chip cookies. The apartment looked just like it had on the day he left it.

His bed wasn’t made and his Spider-man suit was in a crumpled mess on the floor where he’d left it.

Mr. Stark stood back, watching Peter take in his home. The kid flopped down onto the creaking mattress, releasing a deep breath.

“Well, kiddo, looks like you’re about two seconds away from a nap.” Tony said warmly, setting down one of the bags Peter brought home from the tower.

The kid sat up with a grin and gave a small nod of his head.

“Yeah, I feel about two seconds away from it. Who would’ve thought I’d miss this creaky old thing so much.” Peter said, wiggling around to show just how noisy the mattress was.

“Yeah, I don’t need to know why your mattress is so creaky, pal. I’m gonna head out now before this gets awkward.” Tony teased, and by the way Peter’s face turned bright red, the man knew he’d succeeded at embarrassing the teen.

“ _Mr. Stark!”_ Peter hissed, standing from the bed quickly.

Tony just chuckled. ‘Come on, Pete. I mean, I’ve definitely said worse.” Peter just continued to shake his head as Tony threw an arm around his shoulder. “Alright, I really do have to get going. Take care, and if you need anything at all, give me a call.” Tony was about to remove his arm from Peter’s shoulder when the kid turned into him, giving the man a tight hug.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into Tony’s chest. “For… you know, everything, but specifically for the saving my life part.”

Tony felt his chest grow warm as he gave the kid a tight squeeze. “Anything, kiddo. Anytime.”

The two stepped away from one another as Tony gave the kid’s shoulder a final pat before heading to the door. “I’ll see you later, Kid.” Tony said before Peter watched the man pull the door closed behind him.

* * *

Peter was exactly one hour into being back in the apartment when the cabin fever hit him. He took one look at the first suit Mr. Stark had ever given him and slipped into it.

“Hello, Peter. It is good to have you back again.” Karen said as Peter’s HUD lit up.

“Thanks, K.” Peter said as he made his way to the window. “Tell May I’m going to go out for a bit, but that I’ll be home before her shift is over.” He saw the message being typed out on the side of his HUD before Karen sent it off.

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter stepped to the edge of the window, looking out across Queens. He took a deep breath of air before leaping from the window.

He let himself fall for a second before he began to swing through the streets. He knew exactly where he was going.

When he arrived to her apartment, he quickly climbed onto her tiny balcony, and knocked on her window, careful not to disturb the plants she had outside.

Michelle slipped the window open a relieved expression on her face.

“Oh my God, you’re free!” She cried, more emotional than Peter had seen her before.   
“Hey, yeah, I – uh – I’m free. I figured I would stop by and say ‘hi’ since I was in the area.” Peter said. He was about to continue speaking when Michelle held out a hand.

“Have you seen Ned yet?” She asked, the question threw Peter off guard.

“Uh, no, not yet. I figured I’d come check on you first.”

Michelle just gave a small shake of her head. “You need to go see Ned. Then we’ll talk. He’s been worried sick, and the entire time you were gone he was going all ‘Man in the Chair’ and researching for hours on end, so it would be a really good idea for you to go check in with him first.”

Peter felt his chest deflate a bit. He’d been hoping his reunion with Michelle would be a bit more… romantic? That was a weird thought to have. But hey, Peter had been feeling butterflies whenever he spoke to Michelle for the past year, and he was hoping that maybe she was feeling them too, but Michelle was the hardest person in the world to read.

“Yeah, I’ll uh – go talk to Ned.” Peter stuttered out awkwardly. He was about to turn around when a hand rested on his arm and Michelle leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and gave him a tight smile.

“I meant it when I said come back here when you’re done.” Her voice was soft and Peter gave her a slight nod, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Y-y-yeah. Yeah, I’ll see – uh – I’ll see you later.” He said before heading straight to his friend’s house to tell him what just happened.

* * *

“Dude! She so likes you!” Ned cried as he hugged Peter for a third time that night. Peter just gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“I hope so, dude, I hope so.” He said as he looked at the half-built Lego Millenial Falcon set. “Do you wanna work on the gun turret?” Peter asked.

He and Ned sat around the Lego set and talked about the past two months. Ned explained how school had been, and how Flash was as much of a dick still as usual. Peter told Ned about the fact that he was surprised it was possible to get bored at Stark Industries, but nevertheless it happened. The two laughed and joked, they shared hilarious Tik Toks they had saved for when they could watch them together. By the time midnight rolled around, Ned let out a massive yawn. Peter felt an overwhelming sense of being at home. God, he’d missed his best friend.

“Listen dude, I’m going to hit the hay. But, you should like, totally go and see MJ again.”

Peter looked at the clock with a frown. “Do you think it’s a good idea to go now?” Peter asked, noticing raindrops starting to fall against the window glass. Ned just rolled his eyes.

“Dude – _yes!_ You could get a rain kiss! Rain kisses are the best! At least… the ones in the movies seem awesome.” Ned gave Peter a slight shrug.

Peter just let out a nervous laugh before pulling on the mask. “I don’t know dude, I mean, maybe.” Then he gave his friend one last hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow? I’m thinking a full binge of Star Wars, you and me, with way too much popcorn and soda.”

“Oh yeah, dude!” Ned said as the two of them did their handshake. “Now, go get the girl!” Ned said, punching a fist into the air. “I’ve always wanted to say that!”

Peter was still laughing at his friend as he jumped out the window and out into the rain.

By the time Peter made it to the construction crane hanging above Michelle’s apartment building, he was soaking wet. Peter let himself pause, looking out over the city.

New York was a stunning place. Lights shimmered through the rain, the storm ebbing all around him as wind whipped across his body.

Peter closed his eyes, taking in the sounds and smells before letting his arms out by his sides. He let himself fall forward, wind whipping around him as gravity pulled him straight towards the ground. When he noticed he was getting close to her window. He shot a web up to the crane. Peter stopped himself, pulling his feet up over his head. Lowering himself the rest of the way upside down.

His feet rested on the web and he knocked on Michelle’s window with his free hand. The rain was still falling all around him and he could hear soft music playing from inside.

A light came on and then Peter heard Michelle cracking open the window.

He watched as she slid the window up and gave him a strange look. Michelle’s hair was loose around her face, and her eyes were as warm as they had ever been as she gave Peter a soft smile.

“I’m glad you came back.” She said, before biting her lip indecisively.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about earlier.” Peter muttered, his heart hammering. The two of them had never managed to have a moment as serious as this.

“I’m really glad you came back.” She said. Then she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. “Not just tonight, but from the tower. I’m just, it’s really good to see you again.” Michelle’s voice was quiet as Peter watched her, rain running down her face as she hung the upper half of her body out of the window. “I didn’t get the chance to thank you for what you did… I’m really sorry that you got sick because of me.” Michelle’s voice wobbled as she stroked his cheek softly.

“MJ, that’s not on you. I made the choice to save you, and I would make it again in a heartbeat.” He reassured her.

Something switched on Michelle’s face, and she was reaching forward, her hands finding the opening of his mask and she began to pull the mask down until it rested just past his lips.

Michelle closed her eyes, her hands remaining on either side of his face as she leaned forward, her lips meeting Peter’s.

Rain mixed into their kiss and Peter leaned into the moment. The two stayed there, soaking in their time together until Michelle finally pulled away. Peter took a deep breath as Michelle pulled the mask back up.

“That was… yeah.” Peter said as Michelle let out a small laugh.

“Yeah… it was.” Michelle shook her head before pulling back into her bedroom. “Alright, time for me to dry off, but I’ll see you later?” She asked and Peter shook his head quickly.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll uh- see you tomorrow?” Peter asked as Michelle ran her lithe fingers through her now wet hair.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Michelle paused before she pulled the window shut. “And we will talk about the fact that you left me webbed up on a rooftop for two hours.”

Without giving Peter the chance to defend himself, she pulled the window shut. Peter let out a sigh as he watched the light turn off in her room.

He couldn’t wait to tell Ned everything.

Peter turned to the city, letting himself fall free, hurtling towards the ground at the ungodly speeds he had missed so much.

And if Spider-Man let out a few ‘whoops’ and ‘hollers’ on the way home… well he could just blame that on the quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the sappy bit: 
> 
> When I started this fic, quarantine had pretty much just been put into order. This fic was a means to keep myself sane. I would turn to writing this work whenever I'd had a specifically rough day. For a complete extravert, quarantine was brutal! Each and every one of your comments and support has meant everything to me! I wish I could give you all a hug (from 6 feet away of course) 
> 
> Lastly,
> 
> I hope every single one of you are doing well! I hope that you are safe and healthy. If you ever need anything, come over to my Tumblr and give me a holler! I am always here to talk to you guys! 
> 
> For now, signing off, 
> 
> Elane :)

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo again from the end of the chapter! :) Please come scream at me on Tumblr @itsreallylaterightnow I love interacting with each and every one of you! If you enjoyed, I would kill for you to leave a comment. (No seriously... I would kill for you. Whatever you need babe, whenever you need it). 
> 
> All jokes aside, I read and re-read comments all the time. Whether its a key-board smash or a three hundred word review- they mean so much to me and keep my writing. You are all incredible, and if you need anyone to talk to ever I'm here for you. Drink your water!


End file.
